Fearing Gods: The Black Illusion
by BlackTakka
Summary: As we all know, Goku Black was a god that hated mortals. In the end, he was erased from existence by Zeno Sama (Omni-king). Or we think he was erased. But how can we be so sure that he is TRULY gone? Goku Black's story, in first person. Make sure you leave this as your favorites and follow this story, hope you understand the alternate end of Goku Black
1. Prologue: My Ending

**Prologue: My Ending**

* * *

Everyone calls me Goku Black now, as I do look like Goku.

However, my real name is Zamasu, and my true identity was a Kaio shin, the god of creation of universe 10.

My long goal is to eradicate every single mortal in this world. The only being that should exist are gods just like me. Unlike any gods, I would only allow gods that cannot intervene with my plans to live. The rest of the gods that has the potential to stand in my way...

Are ALL DEAD.

Because I killed them all, for they would never agree and understand my true intention.

These gods are includes every single Kaio shin from every single universes as well as the gods of destructions.

And that meant my master - Gowasu - has to die too...

* * *

Long after I switched body with Son Goku...

Long after I formed an alliance with my future counterpart...

Long after the distorted and confusing timeline was created...

My plan of exterminating every single mortal had been interrupted by an even more powerful being...

My plan was destroyed by Zeno sama, also known as the king of everything. The creator and destroyer of all gods and human beings. The true ruler of every single universe.

In the future timeline, I traveled to, the Earth had been destroyed by Zeno sama. The destruction wave he unleashed destroyed my future counterpart, erasing him from existence. At least Zeno sama had accomplished and completed something I haven't completely finish - destroying mortals on the planet.

Little did I know he would destroy my future counterpart's infinite form as well, and with such ease.

The Infinite Zamasu appears as an endless number of my original kaio shin face in the sky. The green faces of the Infinite Zamasu turned into more of a moss green faces, and the countless numbers of white eyes shining and glaring into the earth just like lethal stars. The laughter in the skies echoed through the entire planet.

It would seem like the entire planet was covered up by the Infinite Zamasu.

Interesting, isn't it? Back when I fought against Goku and Vegeta from the present timeline along with Trunks from the future timeline, my body - Goku's body - had fused with my future counterpart - the original Kaio shin with the green face. Merging into an even more powerful being. With the shining silver hair of a Saiyan and the face and wisdom of a God of creation.

In the end, my merged body was sliced into half by the sword of a mortal. Although I was immortal, I still felt pain.

Perhaps it is because the body of a Saiyan would never become immortal, unlike my future self. The body of a mortal would never fully be invincible, even if you wished for it with the Dragon Balls.

More importantly, that attack by the sword that pierced my body had separated me from my future counterpart. A miracle, I would say, that I would not have to share the same fate as my future counterpart - being erased by Zeno sama. But till now, I still don't understand how we managed to separate into 2 beings again.

Once 2 gods merge, it is classified as impossible to separate into 2 gods again. Once the fusion is complete, you cannot undo it.

But deep within me, I felt relieved as well as lucky...

Because even though my counterpart was erased from existence, I could move my body freely once again. Unlike the Infinite Zamasu that cannot move at will.

And by doing so, I survived the tremendous attack of Zeno sama.

For I used the "Instant Transmission" technique to teleport me to a different place. And that is all thanks to Son Goku's body, and thanks to myself who switched bodies with him in the beginning.

Now...

I have 2 goals...

Eliminating every single mortal...

And my sweet revenge against those wretched Saiyans.

And you may guess what is even better?

No one, not even the king of everything can stop me now. Zeno sama was the most powerful king in space, but he was also a foolish child. Now that he destroyed Earth for me, he has no grounds to stand on. He would just be floating in the middle of the universe, with no one to help out with.

However, it wasn't long until I realized that my strength had drastically dropped down. Perhaps Trunks' sword attack that pierced my merged body in half did do some colossal damage to my switched body.

It would be a while until I fully recover from my wounds and regain my strength again.

* * *

After using the Instant Transmission skill, I arrived at a different planet.

I assume it's another star not far away from earth.

 _Where... am I...?_

I thought to myself, breathing heavily as my wound spiked on my body.

 _Forget it... I won't last for much time now..._

Slowly yet insecurely, I landed on the ground. While leaning on one of the solid rocks, I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

 _It's... not... over yet..._ with my last thoughts, I fell into the peaceful darkness.

* * *

 **This is all made up. I never wished Goku Black to die so pathetically. A bit short, because it's the intro. But if some of you don't like it, I will try my best to update it with more details.**

 **The timeline is very confusing too. In short...**

 **Goku Black is Zamasu (Zamasu from the present world which Goku lives in, used the time ring to travel time)**

 **Future Counterpart is also Zamasu (Zamasu from the future)**

 **And you could guess future Trunks (Future)**

 **And Goku and Vegeta (Present)**

 **Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 1: World Filled With Mortals

**The first chapter of my Goku Black story**

* * *

Before everything I did, every human being I exterminated during my "Zero Mortals Plan", I was the apprentice of the Supreme Kai Gowasu.

Gowasu was an old aged god who has bright yellow skin. He wore the same Kaio suit as I did - a dark gray martial art vest with a neon yellow outline on the edges of the clothing. A purple long sleeved shirt and dark blue trousers inside the gray gear and a sky blue sash tied around the waist and clean white pair of boots worn by us gods. On his ears were 2 lime green ear rings, also known as "Potara"s to the gods.

He wanted me to become the next Supreme Kai of the universe after him. Not because of my formality, nor was it my youth and calm mindedness, but because of my skill in combat. And so, he trained me to be just like him - a successful god of creation. At first, I doubted myself. I thought about all the lessons he taught me, all the mistakes I did during my training. I doubted my skills and my progress in becoming a successful God and I doubted my skills. But my master encourages me every time, those words echoed through my memory.

"You are still young, Zamasu, and you still have a lot to learn. But I trust in you that you will catch on quick."

He had always spoken to me as if I was his son.

In every God's eyes, I was one of the most hopeful gods to become the inheritance of Gowasu, the next "Supreme Kai" of the universe. I do not have anything against their thoughts and beliefs, but to be truthful, I never thought that I was capable of becoming a god of creation. Because I knew, if I was going to become the next Supreme Kai of the universe, I would be the one responsible for creating all the mortals of the universe, but that was the only thing I wished I would never have to take responsibility in.

I believe mortals were the greatest mistake of the gods.

For a long time, I had always believed that the creation of the human beings is the greatest mistake, the worst coincidences, and the dirtiest makings. It had been my long ambition to eliminate every single mortal, but a fantasy that I thought that would never come true.

I always had a desire of a world without human beings. The world that knows no deaths, for everyone that lives and breathes is the immortals like me. I believe that although this world is filled with mortals, one day they would all become extinct as the only thing they do - or what I assume - is to bring despair into this world, endless misery, limitless pain

And if human beings are just like that, I do not see any reason for them to exist.

And that seemed to be the thing holding me back during my training.

Gowasu had noticed my concerns and my dissatisfactions towards the creations of the human beings. So he had explained to me how mortals bring happiness and liveliness into this universe. How they develop over time, how they grow in population and how they create their own rules and codes. However, I was never fully convinced by Gowasu's articulation in why mortals should exist. And so, without expressing any more of my negative thoughts and feelings about mortals, I only listened to Gowasu and kept myself in control.

Why do I hate mortals that much?

It all started when I went to my first mortal planet with my master. It was a planet named "Babari".

Babari is a lush green planet inhabited by the Babarians, bulky and orange dinosaur humanoids. These mortals always carry a club around with them. They also wore a simple ragged cloth as their clothing. I did not like their looks, nor did I like their names, but more importantly, I HATED their personality.

The first Babarians my master and I observed was a Babarian that was marching down the mountain after a fish hunt. He was alone, with no companions. As the hungry looking Babarian dragged the fish down the mountains using his massive arms, he walked straight into 2 other Babarians. The other 2 Babarian were about the same size as the hunter, except both of them, were carrying wooden clubs.

From what I could see, the 2 Babarians wanted to team up and snatch the fish from the owner.

The lone Babarian dropped the fish next to him, then with a mighty roar, it charged straight towards the gang. To my surprise, the 2 Babarians broke the charge and slammed that Babarian down with their wooden clubs like it was no hard task. I clenched my fist with rage as I watched the ganged up Babarian retrieve the fish from the injured owner. I also had to watch them kicking the injured Babarian while he was defenseless. As I felt my anger point rising, an enormous stone came rolling down from the cliff, just like an avalanche racing down a mountain, and crushed all 3 Babarians at the same time. Was it a coincidence? Was it an earthquake?

Turned out it was no accident. It was the plan of a fourth Babarian, who was even more colossal than the other 3 Babarians. It was him that pushed the boulder down the cliff and resulting to the gigantic boulder pulverizing them. And so, I watched him storming down from the top of the mountain to take the fish away while hearing him laughing viciously as he walked away from the death scene.

I could only clench my fist in rage, and be controlling my eagerness in killing the Babarian who just exited from the mountain.

Babarians...

What aggressive mortals...

Gowasu, noticing my anger again, told me to control myself in a situation like this. To destroy mortals is the task of a god of destruction, something I could never become.

"Shouldn't we erase these wretched beasts before they ruin this planet, master? All they do is kill, killing their own kind. How barbaric!" I remembered that time when I burst out my own opinion.

"Maybe so, but the society of the Babarians might change throughout time, you see? For instance, things might be different if a thousand year passes." Gowasu explained to me. I was partly convinced, partly doubting my master.

"But how can we know for sure?" I questioned.

"Hmmm... If you are so eager to see the future of the Babarians, let us see for ourselves."

"My apologies, but is it truly possible, master Gowasu?" I was getting curious. " Unless we time travel, it wouldn't be possible..."

"Exactly, Zamasu!" Gowasu snapped his finger and gave me a proud smile. "We can time travel to the future timeline of the Babarian and see for ourselves."

"Is it truly possible?"

"It is, young one. With the Time Ring."

Gowasu keeps a case of rings within his meditation room. He had explained to me the potential of the ring. It was a special finger ring named the "Time Ring", and the only god that is able to use the time ring in this universe is himself for he wears a unique Potara ear ring, which is the key to use the Time Ring, just like the permission of a God. The Time Ring allows the user to travel through different timelines.

For the first time in my lifetime, I was able to experience time traveling with the time ring. Gowasu handed me one of his ear rings in order for me to time travel alongside him.

"So... 1000 years!"

As both of us chanted, we closed our eyes and felt a sweeping current revolving around us. After 10 seconds, the current died down. The 2 of us had traveled 1000 years later.

In our eyes, the planet did not change much. The mountain we stood on still existed, and the lush green forest in front of us are unharmed in any way. But as we looked around us, we found a village with coned shaped housing tightly arranged together. However, I noticed something strange - where are those Babarians?

"Come Zamasu! As I have thought, those Babarians really did progress throughout time!" Gowasu called out to me, pointing at a carved stone near the corner of the small village. "These must be the language of the Babarians!"

I closed in to observe the atmosphere of the village, it was somewhat peaceful and calm.

At that moment, I understood what Gowasu had been telling me for a long time - the best solution for a mortal race to develop is by waiting and allowing them to progress throughout the timeline. And at that brief moment, my hatred towards human beings was fading, until...

"GROOOWWWWLLLLL"

"ARRRRAAAAAGHHH"

Roars and howls echoed through the forest and the mountains.

I turned around and traced the echo. Flying my way through the forest and mountains. When I finally reached the destination, I gasped in astonishment and disbelief. I clenched my fist once more, my anger rising again.

What I found is a riot between the Babarians, and they were all attempting to kill each other!

I spotted a few orange bodies unmoving on the ground. Their clothing ragged and crimson with blood. A few of the Babarian's face became pale, whiter than their average faces and body. Casualties increasing amongst the dinosaur humanoids.

"What the hell..?" I muttered, trying my best not to allow my anger get the best of me.

"Zamasu, what are you..." Behind was Gowasu, following close by. Without turning around to explain what I just saw, he also gasped in surprise. "What is going on!? Why are... why are those Babarians... why is this happening!?"

 _I was a fool,_ I cursed inside me, _there is NOTHING good about mortals, nothing at all..._

What made me think that mortals were good?

The two of us landed on the ground. Watching the Babarians continuously rampaging against each other. I tried my best not to intervene and lose control of myself, trying my best not to exterminate them all...

All of the sudden, we heard a roar behind us. When we turned around, it was a Babarian holding a club, and it was about to strike!

And that was when I lost control.

As quick as lightning, I struck the Babarian with a Kiai - chi force - with rage bursting within me. But I remained a neutral face as the Babarian collided into the rocky surface of the mountain. It howled in pain as it crashed.

"Zamasu, we're leaving." I heard my master's warning, but I was merely listening to him.

While I walked towards the fallen Babarian, it slowly but unsteadily stood up. That furious expression and the widened eyes of the Babarians made me even angrier and tempted to destroy it. And the fact that this low ranked mortal DARES to attack a god, the god that created its existence.

Without any hesitation, I charged up a sharp aura blade in my right hand, it was a mixture of purple and blue. And with a disgusted look, I stepped closer and closer.

"Zamasu! Are you listening? We are heading back!" Gowasu warned me again, this time he raised his voice. "Stop right there!"

I ignored him once more as I closed in with the Babarian.

"GRRRRRRRRRHHHHH" The furious Babarian stood up, and then with a mighty and wild roar, it charged towards me once again with all its might.

 _You imbecile..._ I gritted my teeth, raising my aura blade, _I'm going to kill you, EVERY ONE of you... the thoughts were racing in me._ My rage uncontrolled now.

"Zamasu! Don't do it!" Gowasu shouted his final warning.

But it was too late.

"DIE!"

I recalled the shining blue aura blade piercing the charging Babarian, and with all my might and anger, I split the Babarian into the half. The orange skin and the gray rag of the Babarian were no longer its original color, it was now completely soaked with deep crimson. Blood gushing everywhere.

That feeling... incredible.

A smile formed on my face.

That was the first mortal I killed.

* * *

 **Note that the change haven't begun, and I'm sorry If I did spoil the story. Maybe it's a bit short too, but enjoy your day.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a New World

**Chapter 2, about Zamasu's curiosity with mortals stronger than gods**

* * *

For a long time, I had always believed that the creation of the human beings is the greatest mistake, the worst coincidences, and the dirtiest makings. It had been my long ambition to eliminate every single mortal.

And now, I cannot hold back any longer.

As I previously recalled myself gaining my first kill of a mortal, an aggressive Babarian. I remember how loud it screamed before I completely sliced the wretched dinosaur humanoid in half. Such a painful cry, yet I don't feel any sympathy. Ultimately, it was the right choice after all, for its attempt in attacking a god, a being much higher ranked than such barbarians. But of course, master Gowasu wasn't satisfied at all...

No, he was infuriated.

"ZAMASU! What have you done!?" Gowasu yelled at me with rage as he headed towards me.

At that point, my rage and my satisfaction upon killing the Babarian had disappeared, replaced by guilt and confusion. It was not until I realized I was still the apprentice of the God of creation, and that I was out of control. My rage and hatred had got the better of me and resulted to my acts of ruthless murder.

"Master, but..." I answered hesitantly. I didn't know what to say. That angered face of Gowasu made me tremble in fear. Even now, I could still remember the wrathful expression of his.

" **We are leaving! In this Instant, Zamasu!** "

My experiences at planet Babari was not pleasant at all, not even close. I learned one thing from the visit - never reveal your hostility towards mortal to another god.

And so, I behaved myself. I did not kill any more human beings when we visited other planets, did not argue with Gowasu about the existence of mortals and did not speak ill of any mortal races.

Nearly a year had passed after visiting planet Babari. Surprisingly, I have become a great Kaio Shin, acknowledged even by master Gowasu. Not only because I put great effort into behaving myself and learning the ways of the God of creation, and the fact that I haven't shown any hatred towards the human race.

My bitter opinions were still in me, but I controlled myself not to share them in public. By revealing my true emotions, not only would I ruin my reputation as a god, I would also lose the trust of Gowasu. Which may result in the end of my "Zero Mortals Plan".

Even though I act calmly during my training session, once I hear Gowasu telling us to observe another human race, I would grit my teeth and clench my fist, forming a displeased expression - something Gowasu finds worrying. He knows that the hatred within me would never fade.

It does not seem like his suspicion towards me would ever disappear.

As I remember back in time, the day when I heard about a mortal that possesses power that surpasses even the gods.

It all happened when 2 Gods from universe 7 came to visit Gowasu.

On the day the God of creation named Shin from universe 7 came over to the universe I live in, along with his bodyguard. They requested a match in martial arts. Their true purpose in visiting us is to test the combat strength of mine, as well as the opposing Kaio in universe 7. The method was to start a duel to see which of the Gods were stronger. The opposing kaio from universe 7 was a God older yet bulkier than I am. His name is Kibito.

Kibito is a tall, red skinned God. He possesses white, long hair and a broad face. Unlike the dark gray attire Gowasu and I wore, the gods from universe 7 wore a red vest on the outside, and a cyan long sleeve on the inside. Instead of the sky blue sash Gowasu and I tied around our waist, Kibito wore an orange sash.

Shin was much smaller in size compared to Kibito. His appearance was younger than Kibito too. Instead of a red face, he was a blue-skinned God.

I learned that Kibito was not the God of creation in universe 7, but the personal bodyguard of Shin. However, I acknowledge the strength of universe 7 Gods, for they had defeated countless mortals that kill for pleasure.

Underestimating foes are the greatest mistake anyone could make.

However, deep within me, I recognize the ultimate reason as to why Gowasu chose me as his apprentice in the first place.

I was chosen for my brilliant skills in combat.

So there is no reason I lose against another god this easy.

* * *

"We have a victor! Zamasu!" Gowasu announced.

"Unbelievable...!" Shin commented with a surprised expression.

I was only an inch closer to perform a karate chop on Kibito. Only a smooth finishing touch to this duel, no real intent in slaying my opponent. The match was over, and victory belonged to me. Kibito was a brilliant fighter. Although not as powerful and skilled as I am, he held up a memorable battle.

The battle was no difficult task to me. Even when Kibito performed exceptionally during the duel, I find myself sparing the majority of my strength. He was an excellent fighter, I admit, but I believe no Kaio Shins can defeat me in combat. But that is one thing I wouldn't mention it in public. I don't want other Gods to see me as a boastful and bragging apprentice of Gowasu.

"Blast...! I didn't know you were so powerful!" Kibito exclaimed as he desperately wheezed out. After his breathing returned back to normal, he attempted to rise up from the ground. "As the apprentice of Gowasu, you really are an exceptional fighter!"

I supported Kibito and helped him to get him back on his feet. He held on to my shoulder as he slowly stood up.

With an agreeing smile, I replied, "Thank you for the duel, Kibito san, ti was a pleasure to contest against a god from universe 7."

We bowed at each other afterward.

"I have been admiring the Gods of universe 7 for a long time," I stated, "For the 2 of you have defeated Majin Buu many years ago!"

"That is not entirely true," Shin pointed out, "the 2 of us weren't alone when we fought Majin Buu."

"Do you intend to say Lord Beerus, the God of destruction?" I asked, "I understand if you needed the strength of him. I know well that Majin Buu was a very dangerous monster, but I never knew the Kaio shins from universe 7 could fight with such bravery!"

Shin and Kibito bowed at me again, and then they continued to speak.

"The truth is, we did not ask for the help of Lord Beerus," Shin explained. "Instead, we asked for Son Goku to help us in defeating it."

 _Son Goku...?_ I was confused, this was not a god I have heard of in universe 7, I wondered. _An even more powerful god than Kibito? Or even more powerful than I am...?_

"I forgot to mention, Son Goku is a Saiyan raised on earth." Shin added on, "He was even more powerful than most of the gods. He was even powerful enough to face Lord Beerus!"

"I must agree too, Son Goku is a unique yet respectable human being." Kibito nodded in agreement as he spoke.

 _A mortal that possesses strength that surpasses the gods?_ I thought to myself, thinking that such thing cannot be true. _There is no way a low ranked mortal could be stronger than a god._

"Ha ha ha, how interesting!" I laughed, thinking that it was impossible for a mortal to outrank a god. "The human race was created by the Gods, we do know! There is no way a Saiyan could possibly become stronger than a god!"

Shin only shook his head politely as he disagreed. "At first, I also thought it was untrue. But as I understand more about the determination of the human beings, it is truly possible for one to surpass one of us."

"Believe it or not, Zamasu. Son Goku isn't the only mortal that is stronger than us. There are so much more human beings in my universe that possesses strength far greater than us." Kibito stated proudly.

I paused. Rethinking the possibilities for a mortal to surpass a god. _Perhaps it is true, but how does a mortal outrank a god?_

In the end, I still disagreed.

I did not think that any mortals could surpass any Gods.

A mortal and an immortal are 2 different stories, and you cannot compare the two.

However, I couldn't help with my curiosity within me.

 _Maybe it is true?_

* * *

Recalling back again, when I realized everything Kibito and Shin said was true.

Such mortals truly existed. Son Goku as they mentioned was more powerful than I am.

I have been doing researches about Son Goku secretly, out of Gowasu's sight.

Understanding Son Goku really was the most useful and the best information ever. As I planned out my "Zero Mortals Plan" myself, I realized I could use the strength of Son Goku. For he is much stronger than I am.

I watched him fight during a tournament against the warriors of universe 6. The fight which Son Goku fought the legendary assassin Hit. A Saiyan such as Son Goku is a truly special mortal, as he defeated his foes not only by using strength itself, but also techniques and tactics.

As I stared at the screen of the battle record on GodTube, I understood everything Shin and Kibito had told me once before. It was true that many mortals were stronger than the God races, not only Son Goku. Many mortals were exceptional fighters, and many of them possesses unique abilities. Abilities that could be used during combat, gaining an advantage of the opponent.

However, deep within me, I figured that Son Goku was a unique human being out of all the other warriors from the different universes. Even though he doesn't have any unique abilities (apart from the amazing "Super Saiyan" form), he loved to fight, loved to face stronger opponents than him.

Perhaps the reason why I craved for his strength is also due to his spirit. His unfailing determination during battle and his passion in combat is something I found vital.

 _But how can I gain the strength, the power of Son Goku...?_

I planned, I pondered about the ways I could gain the qualities of Son Goku, I figured out it wasn't possible for me to be just like Son Goku.

Not Unless I... switch bodies with him.

* * *

My plan has begun.

My plan is ready to be carried out.

From what I have remembered, I have murdered my own master -Gowasu.

This was because of his possession of the "Time ring", which allows someone to travel through different timelines once the ring was worn. Gowasu was the only person that would interfere my "Zero Mortals" plan, as he was the only god that wears the special ear ring, and the only god in my universe that was able to operate the Time ring. After I killed him, I was able to inherit his powers by taking his Potara and fully use the Time ring.

I remembered the moment when I murdered Gowasu.

Just like how I murdered the Babarian back in time.

I remembered my aurablade piercing my poor old master right through his left shoulders, slicing his entire half - including his heart. The familiar crimson color - his blood - soaking the gray attire of his. Just like the Babarian I split into half.

To my surprise, I did not feel any remorse after I slaughtered Gowasu. Perhaps it was because my tiredness towards my learning to become just like him, or maybe because I realized no one in my universe can stand in my way. Perhaps... a little bit of both, or maybe both at the same time.

It was quite the opposite, to be honest. I was more than happy I killed him. I could finally carry out my "Zero Mortals Plan", finally able to begin the eradication of human races, ultimately able to undo the mistakes of Gods.

But why do I not feel a single bit of guilt?

Was it because of my merciless feelings as a god?

Or maybe because... it was the right thing to do after all...

* * *

 **My pace is about 1 chapter a day, and about 2000 words each chapter (apart from the prologue)**

 **Everything currently is based on the story, but soon enough I will tell you some of the things that didn't happen yet.**

 **If there is any grammar mistakes, forgive me. English is not my first language. I only try my best to write like a formal god.**

 **Have a nice day**


	4. Chapter 3: Merciless

**Chapter 3: Merciless**

* * *

Now that Gowasu is out of my way, It's time for my desires to come true. My long and complex "Zero Mortals Plan", the end of my training to become the new Kaio shin, and the beginning of a new world.

Switching bodies with Son Goku was no difficult task. All I had to do was summon the divine dragon - Shen Long - from the dragon balls, and asking for the wish to switch the body of a god and the body of a Saiyan. Not the best idea, and not the one I'm most satisfied with, but it gives me the strength I need to erase the human races in this universe.

It also hides my true identity. When I eliminate all the Gods that could possibly intervene my plan, no one would no that I, Zamasu did such things. Instead, they will know that Son Goku was the one that killed every single gods.

It's a perfect cover.

The only downside... now I look like a Saiyan. No, I AM a Saiyan now.

* * *

" _I wish for my body to be changed into the body of a mortal named Son Goku!_ _"_

There was a flash, and then my body changed. Much more muscular, a total change in skin color.

" _Goku... I am Son Goku...!_ _"_

" _This form of a Saiyan, this overwhelming power...! The strength, the power of this body has no limits!_ _"_

" _Soon... I will erase everything... EVERYTHING those imbecilic God created...!_ _"_

" _Only the divine beings may exist, only those who acknowledge my holy acts are allowed to live...! Everything else, everything lower ranked must be wiped out...!_ _"_

" _In this world... I am the owner, the true lord, the REAL king._ _"_

" _Destroying mortal is Justice... every act of mine is the RIGHT THING TO DO!_ _"_

I remembered those words I said after I swapped bodies with Son Goku. My voice, my personality, my power, my appearance, and my rank has completely altered. Changed into the likes of Son Goku itself. I feel the determination within me, the hope to become stronger, the spirit and the desire of battles.

Although I wasn't very fond of my appearance at that moment, the advantage was far greater than the loss.

 _What does the appearance matter?_

However, I wouldn't know how to use this body yet, the potential of Son Goku I do not know just yet. So, it would still be a while before I start killing more human beings.

 _Must I train myself?_ A bitter thought formed in my head. _I have no choice, this is what I must do._ In order to become stronger, I must fight, I must train myself to realize the potential of the body.

 _This is my duty, my duty as the new Lord of the universes._

* * *

"What, what the heck happened?!"

I immediately went to earth right after I switched bodies with Son Goku. Earth wasn't such a bad planet. Instead of feeling any hostilities from the Babarian, I was greeted by the refreshing, tranquil wind. The ground filled with crops, trees standing tall in the distance. Mountains, hills, all similar comparing with Planet Babari.

The sun blazing in the sky, just like a golden gemstone. Snow white cloud drifting in the sky, while the wind carries them far, far away.

What a peaceful planet.

 _It would be even more peaceful... Once every human being on this planet die. Soon, this planet, this world will be replaced by us gods... and all shall remain to Zamasu, the new ruler!_

Suddenly, I heard a shriek. I see 2 people in the distance. It was not long before I realize it was Son Goku.

The real Son Goku's body changed into the green-skinned Kaio Shin just like I was. I was about to laugh out loud as I looked at my old body wearing a typical farming clothes of a human being.

 _I never believed I would laugh at myself for wearing such dirty and foolish clothing._ I thought to myself. _How hilarious, absolutely hilarious...!_ Even when I tried my best not to laugh, that appearance and the shocked face of Son Goku finally made me lose control of my laughter.

 _He doesn_ _'_ _t know who I am yet, and he would never know...!_

"Daddy! What's going on!?" Behind The Son Goku with my body was a child, and he has the same face and hairstyle as Son Goku. It was not long before I realize that he was Son Goku's son.

"I don't know, Goten! Woah, why am I green!? W-what's happening to me!?" Goku stammered as he looked at his new body. His voice swapped into my voice, but his way of speaking remained as himself.

"I'm going to go get mommy! Wait for me daddy! I'll - I'll be right back, ok!?" Without hesitation, the little child named Goten that looks exactly like ME...

I'M Son Goku now...!

Without any time to waste, that child rushed away from the scene and took off in the air. While leaving Son Goku all on his own.

 _Heh, I_ _'_ _ll just watch this... for fun._

* * *

A few minutes later, Goten came flying back. But he's not alone. He brought another mortal, a feminine one. I assumed she is Goku's wife and the mother of Goten. But soon, very soon, no one would feel any pain, any anxiousness. Soon, they shall not feel any more pain and despair.

"GOKU!? What the hell happened to you!? Are you REALLY GOKU!?" The female screamed in horror, approaching Son Goku.

"I'm really, really, the real Goku!" Son Goku blurted out with disbelief and confusion.

"He just suddenly... t-turned like this!" Goten cried out. His tone also filled with disbelief.

 _Alright, enough mucking around. Time to end this._

Stealthily and calmly, I landed on the ground. The soil on earth soft and rich. The ground filled with crops, trees standing tall in the distance. Mountains, hills, all similar to Planet Babari. Slowly approaching the 3 people, I raised my voice.

"You're only Son Goku... in your soul. The body of yours is no more."

All 3 people turned around.

...

"GOKU!?"

"D-D-Daddy!?"

Their confused face filled with horror.

"You, my... you have... my face!?" Goku stammered once more with disbelief. I have never seen him in such a shock before, not even in the tournament against universe 6 warriors. "H-how do you have my face!?"

With an ominous tone, I slowly responded. I slowly approached the real Goku, my hand itching to murder.

"Does it matter...?"

After those words, I charged up an aurablade. The color was similar, except the hint of white was replaced with black. The light blue blade was no longer what it used to be. Now it was dark blue.

"You know where this is going..." A dangerous smiled formed on my face. My eyes wide with the desire to kill Son Goku, my desires to kill every mortal for the sake of my utopia. My lips formed into a smile, a desperate smile, desperate to kill. "You do know, don't you...?"

Approaching slowly towards Son Goku, he quickly backed off. Forming a defensive position, preparing to defend himself. Finally, we're only half a meter close to each other. _He still wished to defend himself? Foolish mortal, only I know the truth. With my body now, Son Goku can stop me?_

 _Ironic, he has my old body now, he doesn_ _'_ _t even know how to control this body._

"Hey, wh-what are you do...Arrragh!" Before he even finished his sentence, my dark blade impaled his body, my old body. He cried in agony, his voice hoarse with pain. His eyes slowly turned cloudy, and he started losing his balance. The old body of mine, the body of a God is no more.

"You are dead, Son Goku." I released my aurablade from the limping body. An enormous red hole deep through his chest. Within seconds, blood gushed from his wound. The familiar crimson color soaking the brown farming clothes of his. The dark red blood of mine, just like Gowasu's blood, just like the Babarian I killed. I remembered the way I felt, the joy in killing again made me laugh with glee.

"What... wh-what ARE y-you..." Goku used his final breath with these words, he collapsed. He was dead.

Staring at the body of my own, I felt uneasy. Uneasy to watch my body failing like a dog. But it was the duty, the correct act of the legitimate God of the world, the true justice. _Only the divine beings may exist, only those who acknowledge my holy acts are allowed to live...! Everything else, everything lower ranked must be wiped out...!_ My words rang in my head again.

"Oh g-g-god!" The scream of the female earthling interrupted my thoughts. Her eyes filled with horror, her body shook with fear. "G-Goku!?"

"Daddy!" Goten cried out. His eyes wide, just like her mother. Fear in his eyes too. He was static, unmoving. I assumed that he was shocked, shocked that his father died right in front of his eyes. Even worse, it wasn't even his _real_ body.

 _Now, as for the other 2..._ I smirked, turning around and unleashing my aurablade again. _I wonder if they even know how this ends?_

"Have you 2 prepared yourselves...?" I jeered ominously. A dangerous smiled formed on my face once more. My desires flaring again.

"No, no no no don't do this to us...!" The female human stammered and wrapped her arms around Goten, and attempted to run away from me. Both of them crying in fear, voice trembling, fear taking over them.

"How would it feel... when you DIE by your FATHER'S HANDS, Goten?" I cackled. Charging up my aurablade, and rushing towards them with no mercy.

"DIE!"

...

* * *

 **May seem boring the previous chapter. It was focused on the conversations.**

 **I tried my best to emphasise on Goku Black (Zamasu) feelings.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 4: A World Without Beerus

**Chapter 4: A World Without Beerus**

* * *

I am Son Goku.

But my real name is Zamasu. After all, I was the one who switched bodies with the real Son Goku. Although not very fond of the new look of mine - the appearance of a Saiyan, the level of my strength has drastically increased.

After killing Son Goku and his family, I proceeded to execute my plan. Until I realized it would be difficult. I realized that Son Goku knows Lord Beerus, the God of destruction. And it would only be the matter of time when he comes searching for me. At that moment, I was panicking. Fearing that Lord Beerus might one day face me, and erase me from existence. If I don't think of a way to evade the danger...

Only then, I realized I have the Time Ring. Which meant that I could travel through different timelines. But I discovered something interesting about the timeline of earth.

Instead of 2 timelines... there were 3.

* * *

" _How would it feel... when you DIE by your FATHER_ _'_ _S HANDS, Goten?_ _"_

" _DIE!"_

Unlike who I used to be, killing mortals now never made me feel guilty. Whenever I murdered in the past when I was still the apprentice of Gowasu, I would feel remorse for acting so ruthlessly. And would also feel angry yet sorrowful when Gowasu scolds me fiercely every time. It was understandable, after all, he was the God of creation, and I just wiped out one of his creations. However, as my hatred towards Mortals worsen, and my desires to erase the existence of the human races grow, I desperately wanted to kill, to hurt them. Just like that aggressive Babarian I eliminated.

But now? I remembered that time when I just killed 3 people in one day. And instead of the guilt and remorse, I felt happy, joyful to kill mortals. I enjoy watching their faces twisting with horror, enjoy watching them struggle in pain and enjoying bringing despair to the human races. Even better, it was the right thing to do.

" _This is your judgment, this is your reward, humans! This is your price you all pay for being the mistake of the Gods! This is your future, how things would be...!_ _"_ My thoughts were racing, making me excited to the extreme.

Even though I may have the most powerful body of the strongest Saiyan, my power still decreased. Which means I wouldn't last long when Son Goku's comrades found him dead along with Goten and his mother. And the fact that Lord Beerus was a friend of Son Goku makes the situation even worse.

 _The danger... is far too vast..._ For the first time in my whole lifetime, I felt unnerved by the danger I was going to face. _I have to evade it, I MUST, and there has to be a method in doing so. And I must be quick about it._

Suddenly, a thought... an idea formed in my line of thinking.

 _The time ring... yeah... that will be my answer..._

Only then, I realized I have the Time Ring. Which meant that I could travel through different timelines. No matter if it is the present or future of Earth, or timelines that had been altered.

So I closed my eyes, and used an object teleportation power to transfer the case of Time rings on my hands. When I opened the case of rings, I discovered something interesting about the timeline of earth.

Instead of 2 timelines... there were 3.

 _It must be because I changed this timeline, or someone else did... but if I_ _'_ _m not the one changing the timeline, then WHO is...?_

At that time, It was indeed a mystery for me. I did not know anything about the cause of the third timeline, but who could stop me at that time anyways?

 _Doesn_ _'_ _t matter at all... with my body now, nothing can stand in my way._

Gowasu once explained to me once about the Time ring. Not only can it travel through the future and the past, every move you make can potentially change the timeline. The true power of the Time ring allows the user to travel through timelines that was changed...

" _So you mean, if we travel through time, every action we take would have a chance to change the future... forever...? Would that cause a 3rd timeline? Or even a fourth? Or even more, based on what we do? Am I correct, master Gowasu?_ _"_

" _Quite right, Zamasu. Therefore, we must be careful not to accidentally ruin the timeline. If any Babarians notices us, then we_ _'_ _ll be in trouble too. They would definitely behave differently from that moment._ _"_

" _..."_

" _I understand, master."_

 _Humph, The first timeline must be the one I_ _'_ _m in. The second one must be the future. What about the third...?_ Thinking more deeply about the third timeline, I started getting more curious and even more confused mixed with slight agitation. _Does someone understand my plan already... in THAT timeline...?_

However, soon I realized: even if someone did understand my plan, they cannot interfere, even if they wanted.

Mortals are mortals after all. How could a mere human change a timeline?

And so, in that timeline I was in, I wore the time ring leading to the third timeline and chanted the command to transfer myself to the third timeline.

* * *

 _This timeline, not much different from the present._

"Hah Hah Hah...! Dabura, kill them, kill them all...!"

 _Dabura...? Isn'_ _t that the King of the Devil Realms?_

In the distance, I heard people fighting. I sense people's aura and ki clashing fiercely against each other. There were 5 sources of ki I sensed, 2 of them strong, but the more evil one has an obvious advantage in higher strength, and it was obviously the ki of Dabura. But the other one clashing against the evil aura had similar power. Although not higher than the evil ki, that person was fighting equally with Dabura.

The other 3 were much weaker, one of them had extremely less ki, while the other 2 had a high amount of ki, but it seemed to be swaying uncontrolled. _2 people were heavily damaged, I see._ I thought to myself. _But the 2 people_ _'_ _s aura I sense... It_ _'_ _s terribly familiar... it_ _'_ _s the same as..._

 _Same as..._

 _Same as... Gowasu's ki...!_

I wouldn't be mistaken, this aura I sense is amongst the gods. This divine aura I sense, it must be true...! The ones fighting the evil demon king must be the Gods of creations!

So I hurriedly flew towards the battle. I must see for myself, who are those 2 Gods, and who is the other 3 people? Are they mortals, or are they Gods as well?

As I flew over the desert and mountains, over the treeless grounds and dry lands, I saw the exact same thing as what I have just expected. The 2 Gods that were fighting the evil forces were Shin and Kibito. Along with a swordsman with golden hair.

"Blast it...! I can't believe they could be this strong! Damn that Babidi!" Shin muttered out. His attire ragged and his face with red injured marks. The cloth on his left arm was torn. Kibito only breathed quickly, also injured just like Shin. His red race filled with cuts with blood leaking out only slightly.

"Hahahahaha! Too bad, too bad Kaio Shins! I, Babidi, will soon release the legendary Majin Buu from the spellbinder! And no one can stop me!" A small, wrinkly alien with an orange robe howled with laughter. He must be the mage that was going to release Majin Buu.

 _Babidi... Majin Buu..._ I recalled the names. Only then I realized something was strange. _I thought Son Goku was going to help defeat Majin Buu, just like what Shin had said before..._

 _Never mind, Son Goku isn_ _'_ _t here anymore..._

The swordsman who was fighting Dabura wore a black shirt without sleeves along with dark blue pants. He was also injured, even worse than the 2 Gods of creations. He wielded a sword with a brown handle and golden edge with a blue crystal on the end of the handle. The sword was a shining silver, not rusty at all despite all the slicing and parrying from the strikes of Dabura. The demon king also wielded a sword, and a much more massive one too. The sword was a curved sword with a hook on the edge of the side, just like the sword of a rough bandit.

*KLANG*

*CLASH*

*KEEEN*

The swords clashing against each other echoed through the air. The Golden haired swordsman parrying every single slashes by Dabura with high speed and incredible reaction time, but the same went for the demon king too.

And just that moment when the golden haired swordsman missed one of his slash, Dabura did something strange.

He shot a saliva towards him.

The swordsman quickly blocked the shooting spit with his sword. Witnessing the saliva covering the silver blade; the sword slowly began to petrify.

"Trunks! Get rid of the sword at once! It's turning into stone!" Shin shouted a warning at the swordsman.

 _Trunks? Interesting name._

"Damn it! Arrgh...!" Trunks flung the sword on to the solid, rocky ground as the sword completely petrified. The sword then shattered into pieces when it hit the floor.

 _This is interesting to watch. I wonder which side would achieve victory?_ I thought to myself. That was a fight worth watching. _My my, it doesn_ _'_ _t matter which side wins, the result would always be the same. But I_ _'_ _ll just watch this battle, just to satisfy myself._

"DIE!"

Dabura yelled as he slashed out again, barely catching Trunks' attention. In the nick of time, I witnessed trunks holding off the sword with his bare hands. Dabura pushed down forcefully while Trunks gripped the sword tight, not giving up either.

As he held the sword only an inch away from his head, the sword was finally broken by Trunks, and it fractured into 2 parts. He wasn't a normal mortal, he's powerful, much stronger than a normal human.

And so, both warriors lost their blades.

Just when the 2 warriors engaged again in an unarmed combat, I glimpsed Shin rushing towards Babidi. His eyes filled rage, just like Gowasu's when I murdered back then.

"I won't let you release Majin Buu, not again! Even if it costs my life to stop you!"

Babidi's eyes filled with horror as he saw Shin charging furiously at him. "D-Dabura!" He commanded hastily, "H-help me with this now! He's coming for me! For me!" As Dabura heard the command of Babidi, he knocked Trunks off, making him hit the ground.

As Shin closed in to strike for Babidi, the demon king shot a blazing fire blast that impacted the God of creation. He broke off the charge, crashed into the ground with a large thud.

"Lord Kaio shin sama!" Trunks called out, attempting to go help the fallen Shin. "Hang in there!"

"I must help too!" Kibito stated, also attempting to reach the battered Shin. "I would also never allow Majin Buu leaving his seal! I must-"

Before he could finish his words, he was confronted by the large hand of Dabura.

"Imbecile!" Dabura jeered. His hand glowing red. And then with a mighty shout, a flaring wave of ki blasted Kibito into pieces.

Kibito was dead, his body wiped out by the blazing blast.

"Ki-Kibito! N-no, no!"

"Kibito San!"

Trunks and Shin both shocked about what had just happened. The most faithful bodyguard and the most supporting Kaio shin, wiped out by a mortal just like a pathetic dog. Shameful, absolutely shameful as a God.

"Ha ha, aha aha haha! HA HAHA HA HAH! One down, 2 more to go! And you shall be next!" The laughter of Babidi came echoing through the air. He then raised his hand towards Shin. His hands were not touching the God of creation, but Shin slowly started floating upwards. It seemed like Babidi was using telekinesis to choke Shin to death.

Soon, there would be 2 Gods dead by the hands of lowlifes.

"Har har har har! This is the end! For all of you!"

"Majin Buu would soon be released, by the divine words of Lord Babidi! Dabura, we are very close to achieving our goal! We shall-"

Before Babidi could finish, a great force of ki came bursting out of Trunks. His strength drastically increasing, his anger point beyond his limits. The unnerving aura flowing through the battle ground. His eyes filled with fury, his golden hair standing up.

"You bastards...! You BASTARDS!"

With a ferocious cry, Trunks charged right into Dabura, pummeling as hard as he could. That power surpassing even the Gods, just like Son Goku. Trunks struck the demon king's stomach with his fist rapidly, and launching kicks and punches at Dabura. And then, with a mighty Kiai, Dabura was knocked back on the ground, colliding with Babidi in the process.

"Wahhhhh! Owww, Dabura you idiot!"

"I'm sorry Lord Babidi, I will finish this..." Dabura's expression on his face was blank for a moment. After a brief second, his face turned into a frightening look. His eyes sharp and evil and he gritted his teeth.

"Damn you...!"

Dabura, completely displeased by Trunk's sudden burst of rage, formed a Sharp edged Javelin in his hand. He aimed it at Trunks while glaring at him with an angered face.

When he was about to launch his spear, he was paralyzed.

It was Shin, using his final strength, he cast a paralysis attack on Dabura. While the demon king was unable to move, Shin shouted out at Trunks.

"Now is your chance! Finish them... Trunks...!"

Trunks performed a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. And with great strength, he fired a massive energy blast that charged straight into Dabura and babidi.

"No, wait, STOOOOOPPPP!" Dabura yelled out, but the voice of his was soon cut off as the aura blast perished both him and Babidi. Trunks was victorious.

"We-we defeated... them... didn't we...?" Shin asked slowly, his body collapsing. The cloudiness formed in his eyes. And with a peaceful smile, he continued. "You.. are a true... Hero... Trunks."

"Wa-wait! Don't die!" Trunks hurriedly flew over to the dying God of creation. He bent his knees down to hold up Shin. "I wasn't the only one... I didn't do this alone...! You- you and Kibito san both..." Tears welled in Trunk's eyes, while he lowered his head.

"Peace... peace at last... farewell, Trunks. The Hero of the Earth." With those last words he gasped out...

Shin passed away.

* * *

This was one of the fights I remember the deepest.

In the end, only 1 survived, and that was Trunks. The 2 Kaio shins died fighting against Dabura and Babidi.

Should I feel sorry for Trunks, or to the dead Gods?

No...

Not at all...

I was overjoyed, as the Gods of creation in this universe have perished. I felt glad that one of the Gods that can potentially intervene my plan had been killed. I did not feel any sorrow for Trunks because I enjoyed watching the despair shown in his face. I enjoy watching the mortal's faces twisting with horror, enjoy watching them struggle with pain.

Even better? This was a world with out the God of Destruction. When a God of creation dies, so will the God of destruction, as the 2 Gods are paired up, just like 2 people sharing a single heart. So when Shin dies, Beerus also follows the same fate.

How convenient...

No one can stop me in this Timeline now.

* * *

 **People asked me: "Are you refering to the Anime or the Manga."**

 **My answer is: "Both."**

 **Have a nice day, I know it had been 3 days or 2 when I last uploaded a chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Goku Black

**Chapter 5: Goku Black...**

* * *

Wretched Human named me Goku Black.

A month after Dabura and Babidi got eliminated by Trunks, it was finally time for ME to bring despair down to the human races. Every single mortal deserves to taste pain, pain inflicted by the rightful God. The new God of all universes. I will demolish every single human being from the face of the universes, starting from this planet. With pleasure too...

Over this month, I have met Trunks. And I found out his true identity: He is a Saiyan just like Son Goku. That explains the reason he could change his hair color as well as rapidly increasing his strength within seconds. Same as Son Goku, he was determined and brave.

We battled many times. The first few times, I had won them all, but I had used nearly full strength in doing so. I wasn't used to this body at time anyways. However, as we battled more and more, I realized he was getting slightly weaker.

No... he wasn't. It was ME. I was getting stronger and stronger.

* * *

As I sat on a wooden chair, in the balcony of my peaceful cottage, pondering about all the moments that happened. From my time as an apprentice, till now. The cottage was a nice one, built on the mountains, far separated from the chaos of the earthlings. It was large in size, with many rooms. A king sized bed, and a full set kitchen just for myself.

Normally, I only required the cupboards. I would be taking out a bag of tea or two from the drawers and make myself a nice cup of tea. The aroma of tea would flow through the air, making me feel the godly atmosphere once more.

The tea made by mortals weren't so bad after all.

While I drank my tea, I would slowly close my eyes, and remember the past. Recalling every single significant moment in my lifetime. Not only as a Kai shin, but also the time when I first met Trunks.

Till now, I still remember that shocked face of Trunks when we first met. His wide eyes when he found out Son Goku was alive... But the truth is, Son Goku had long passed away long ago, about 17 years ago. Trunks must be a little boy at that time, long ago before I killed Goku and his beloved wife and child. Seeing the shocked face of Trunks... He must have known Son Goku. Perhaps, a friend of Goten.

Oh, how I sweetly recall the joyful moment of the scene... How I stole the body of a mortal and killing the ones he loved so much. Killing 3 innocents all at once... how could I live with myself?

Ironic. This is true justice.

In this history without Son Goku, Shin and Kibito might have still been alive... and so would Beerus. On second thought, although I was partly guilty for the death of the 2 Kaio shins, eliminating Beerus was far better than the loss. I knew these deaths were indirectly my responsibility, because I was the culprit, the murderer of Son Goku.

Heh, how could I call MYSELF a culprit? I did this for good. There is nothing wrong in my actions. Only for my utopia and justice. This world is under my control... not now, but soon.

* * *

 _My second day since my plan begun..._

 _It was night time, and a rainy one too. The shower of water splashed onto the ground, audible and chaotic. The dark cloud covered the sky and blocked the light from infiltrating the earth. In the distance, the lightning flashed across the mountains and forest, just like a gleaming lance striking towards the center of the earth. The gray colored ground flooded with rainwater... mixed with crimson blood._

 _I was in a city named_ _"_ _The West City_ _"_ _, perishing the earthlings and destroying their homes. Those shaky buildings were broken down into several pieces by my aura blasts... and the mortals inside shared the same fate. I wanted to enjoy this moment even more, so I had decided to kill those miserable mistakes one by one, instead of a group._

 _And so I did. I landed on the streets, greeted by the screams and the cry of the people. They all attempted to flee the city, but do these fools truly believe they could escape their fate, their judgment? Feeling the urge to laugh, I flew across the pathway filled with steel constructions named 'cars' and slashed down every single earthling I see. Those painful faces of theirs soon transformed into a blank, yet horrified expression._

" _Hahahahaha! Useless earth-borns! This is your judgment! You all die!_ _"_

 _My laughter echoed through the city, gaining more noise from the crowds of people. It was not long before I realized that a few people were close to running away. So I flew up in the air and hauled a wave of energy blasts down the city. The explosion rang and shook the ground, blasting more buildings along with the agile bodies of the human beings._

 _Heaven knows how many mortals I eliminated that day, how much dirty blood was spilled._

 _As I made sure every single human being has perished in the city, There was a sudden burst of aura, close by. A familiar one too._

 _The Ki, the strength, huge and lively._

 _Turned out... it was Trunks._

 _The Swordsman carried a new sword that hung on his back. Instead of the blacktop he wore during the battle against Dabura, he brought a sky blue leather jacket along with a red scarf around his neck. He wore the same trousers and boots as well as the same heroic face._

" _Go-Goku san!?"_

" _How... How are you alive...!?_ _"_

 _Trunks exclaimed as he found me watching him on top of a colossal yet ramshackle structure. He stood in the middle of a gray pathway along with plenty of corpses around the corners. Smoke rising and flames burning on metallic machines._

" _Ho, you recognize me..._ _"_ _I jeered in response._

" _What is with... you aura...?_ _"_ _Still surprised by my appearance, he continued._ _"_ _I thought... y-you were killed in battle... with cell..._ _"_

" _Cell?"_ _What kind of name is_ _'_ _Cell_ _'._

" _How did you come here? And why...?_ _"_

 _Without answering, I exited from the rooftop of the building and landed on the soaked ground, in front of the young Saiyan. As I stood on the wet pathway, I approached him slowly._

 _Let'_ _s give him a nice surprise, just like the REAL Son Goku..._

" _I... you... why are you acting so strange Goku San, don_ _'_ _t you remember m..._ _"_

 _Before he could finish his sentence, I drew my aura blade and thrust it towards Trunks. But he was quick, and so he blocked my blow with his sword. It was only a second late, yet he was able to keep up with such speed._

" _Hey...! Wh-what are you doing!_ _"_

 _I pushed him back with my blade and made him stagger backward. However, he quickly made a defensive pose and prepared himself for the next attack. His sword unsheathed, ready to parry my blows._

" _You...You!"_

" _Not bad, Trunks._ _"_ _I sniggered as I slowly approached him again. My aura blade gleaming under the roaring thunder._ _"_ _Not bad at all._ _"_

" _You_ _'_ _re not Son Goku...! Y-you_ _'_ _re some monster!_ _"_

" _I am no monster._ _"_ _I slashed out again, only to be anticipated by him._ _"_ _I am a higher being, much higher than you lowlifes._ _"_

 _And then, the silver blade of Trunks and the dark purple blade of mine clashed into each other. The echo of the blades loud and clear. And very soon, we increased the pace. Every single blow of the swords made a shockwave that shook the earth._

 _Feeling overjoyed by my own power, I pushed Trunks back once again. Making him fall on the soaked ground._

" _Heh heh heh, this is great. You truly are a worthy opponent, Trunks._ _"_

" _Who... who are you!? What have you done..._ _"_ _Trunks rose again, his eyes filled with fury, just like the last battle against the 2 evil demons. His Ki drastically rising._ _"_ _You bastard, you bastard! How... Just how many people did you kill!_ _"_

 _As he rushed towards me again, I knocked him away with a forceful kick in the stomach. He went flying towards one of the buildings._

" _Hahahahaha! Oh, I don_ _'_ _t know..._ _"_ _I burst out with laughter as I watched him crash into the walls across the street. Does he truly think he could beat me, even with that wretched_ _'Super Saiyan'_ _transformation of his? Afterwards, he stood up again unsteadily, but he managed to gain his balance back with the aid of his longsword._ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s the right thing to do. I am destined to erase the human races off the face of the universe._ _"_

" _W-w-what the hell...?_ _"_

* * *

In the end, I allowed him to live, only to bring even more despair to him. I left him sitting on the wet ground, in the corners of the street. He was battered after the battle between me and him. And I guess so was I. But I remained calm and acted as if the battle wasn't a hard fight at all.

Before I took off from the city, I vowed that the next time we meet...

He would be dead.

I remember clearly and well... the intimidated face of Trunks once he heard about me destroying all mortals. He was probably in shock, that his former ally, a friend had renegaded him and began killing people, murdering his friends one by one. But I wasn't a friend of his.

He probably knew well that I was stronger than him. But he was definitely unsure about my appearance. And that is bound to be the reason why he did not act so harshly against me. Somehow, he was still connected to the real Son Goku. And somehow, he doesn't want to hurt him.

But now? He should know that I am not Son Goku, not the REAL Son Goku. And the next time we meet, I just hope he puts more effort into fighting against me. I hope he gets a bit more serious.

As I sipped my cup of tea, I also recalled the last words of Trunks before I exited the city.

* * *

" _Hahahaha! Farewell... Trunks._ _"_

 _I turned around, ready to fly away from the ruined city. But as I was ready to take off, I heard Trunks speaking up again. He was panting hard, but his words loud and clear._

" _You_ _'_ _re not Son Goku san... you are some devil... th-that stole his body..._ _"_

" _..."_ _I didn_ _'_ _t know what to say, my smile disappeard, replaced by a blank face. Hearing what he was about to say next._

" _I don_ _'_ _t know what your name is, I don_ _'_ _t know who you are..._ _"_

" _..."_ _I remained silent._

" _This isn_ _'_ _t over, and it won_ _'_ _t end well for you! You... you..._ _"_

" _I what?_ _"_ _I glared at him. Listening to his words, I felt the urge to finish him off. But I was out of strength, so I remained calm and still, only using my piercing eyes to threat._

" _Goku Black... yeah, I_ _'_ _ll call you that..._ _"_

" _Enjoying your last moments of living..._ _"_ _I turned around again, walking away from the Saiyan._ _"_ _Heed my words, Trunks. One day, I will return, just to find you. And before you even know it, you would be dead._ _"_

 _With my parting shot, I flew away from the city._

* * *

Goku Black, he had called me.

Yes... that's a fascinating name. The new ruler of the universe, the eraser of the mortal will be called Goku Black.

After all, I was the one who switched bodies with the real Son Goku, with only the change of clothes. It was no longer wearing the orange gear of Son Goku. Instead, now I wore a gray attire with dark, loose pants along with my white boots as a Kaio Shin. And instead of the sky blue sash, I wore a thinner red sash.

I am Goku Black, the bringer of despair... and the ender of mortals.

* * *

 **Ended up writing 1 chapter every 4 days now, not 1 chapter 1 day.  
**

 **Took long enough, aye.**

 **I also changed the title into something... more catchy... perhaps...?**

 **Have a nice day, see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Mistaken

**Chapter 6: Mistaken**

* * *

Finally, I realized why Son Goku wasn't alive in this timeline. And it was made clear that this timeline has got absolutely nothing to do with me. If the creation of this timeline was responsible by me, and if I was the one altering the timeline, Trunks wouldn't be alone. He would have other comrades by his side, and Son Goku would have still beenalive when they wished upon the Dragon Balls.

I remember when I found an extra ring in the case of Time rings. It was surprising, yet mysterious. And I used to wonder, what has caused the extra timeline to appear? Who caused the 3rd timeline?

Now I know for sure, it wasn't me.

But today, I realized who was causing all those different timelines to appear, one by one. Because today was the day when I realized how intelligent some mortals really are. How some mortals managed to create something near impossible.

The one mortal that was changing the history of earth wasn't me, but the Saiyan named Trunks.  
It was him that changed the Timelines.

* * *

Days passed since I last faced Trunks.

I wonder where he is right now. I cannot sense his aura anywhere on this planet, nor could I detect any movements of high energy anywhere. His presence completely disappeared from the last time we engaged in battle, and I wonder what had happened afterward.

That last battle...

It was night time, a calm and peaceful zero mortals Christmas. I was just resting on my comfortable chair, drinking another cup of tea. Relaxing in my cottage as usual after perishing earthlings and destroying the remaining of the mortal towns. As my normal self, I would ponder about the past, and feel the rest of the aura on this planet.

The tranquil breeze wrapping my Saiyan body, brushing the dust off the table and the clothes with a gentle blow. The clouds translucent and the moonlight shone brightly in the night sky. The sky clear, with numerous stars gleaming and blinking. Earth at night looks beautiful, mayhap even better than the Kaio Shin planet I once lived on.

After I exterminate every single mortal on this planet, the remaining gods will find themselves here. Enjoying the tea, the beautiful atmosphere, just like how I enjoy living on earth now. I wonder how many more mortals survived on this wretched planet, how many more of those mortals are left alive.

As I took another sip of the tea, I sensed a huge chi moving in the city.

Until I realized Trunks was outside in the city.

When I sense the power even closer, it was made clear that he wasn't traveling alone. The second chi must be the female mortal Trunks always stays with. Till now, I still don't know who the feminine earthling is. I sensed the 2 separate chi traveling towards the...

The...

The so-called "Capsule Corporation".

Yes... I remember, clear and well. That was where we had our last battle before his chi completely disappeared from the timeline. That was their final destination.

* * *

 _Stealthily, yet swiftly, I flew towards the Capsule Corporation building. The place was ruined completely after my rampage. There should be no one left there, so why on earth is Trunks going there again?_

 _I remember during the daytime, at the exact same place, I killed Trunk_ _'_ _s mother. I recall the shocked faces of everyone inside, just like the surprised expression of Trunks when he first met me. I remember how they all called out my name - Son Goku, and how they attempted to approach me. I recall how Trunks immediately charged towards me, after all, he was the only one that knew I was a faker._

 _I remember how I blasted the building, killing everyone inside, slashing and cutting down every single body I see, just like those people in the city. The overflowing crimson blood on the platforms, with the horrified screams and expressions of the workers. I remember how Trunks attempted to escape, after the final words of his mother before I claimed her soul._

" _Trunks, go! Leave this place now!_ _"_

 _With those last words, Trunks flew away from the wreckage of the Capsule Corporation. And so did I, but not before I impaled the poor female earthling with my aura blade. I made her death quick, then quickly chased Trunks before he fully escapes..._

 _In the end, I failed in finding him, as he extinguished his chi just like a coward running away after sensing great danger. I have lost him again... but I swore to myself he cannot hide forever._

 _And now is the time I end him for my own good._

 _I spotted Trunks in front of a locked door: The emergency entrance to the Capsule Corporation. The door was colossal, layered with thick steel, with tight edges closely connected to the side of the building. The only way to enter the entrance was to destroy or bust through the door. For a Saiyan like me, the door is nothing but another Babarian, but a huge boulder for normal mortals. For Trunks? He could break this door with ease as well..._

 _I witnessed him standing in front of the steel door, along with another female mortal. Trunk_ _'_ _s appearance and his clothes were the same as ever. The female mortal wore a white woolen hat, a moss green leather coat that extended to her knees with brown leather pants similar to Trunks. She wore a pair of dark brown gloves along with some kind of long stick, a firearm of the human creation, I suppose._

 _The female was wary yet nervous, as she looked around the surroundings with a tense look on her face. She positioned herself with the firearm, as if she was ready to shoot anything in the way. Then she whispered something into Trunk_ _'_ _s ears, which I could not make out of._

 _Should I take them out now...? I thought to myself. Knowing that it would be easier to kill them in this state. But then I realized, taking out trunks wouldn_ _'_ _t be too easy, and if the female got killed... He would be severely angered, and his power would probably increase, to the point which this battle could end up in a stalemate._

 _I shall observe, and kill them later._

 _Trunks looked composed when he stood in front of the steel door. His arms extended and pointed towards the surface of the folded barrier. It wasn_ _'_ _t long before I realized what he was trying to do. He was going to break the door by force._

 _For a Saiyan like him, breaking this door is a piece of cake. But not without any notice from other people around... As breaking the door would attract QUITE a lot of noise._

 _And he immediately gave in._

 _*KA-BANNNNNG*_

 _With an aura blast, Trunks broke through the door._

 _The noise of the blast echoed through the air, making birds fly up desperately up in the sky._

" _Imbecile... you didn_ _'_ _t realize I was here...?_ _"_ _I whispered to myself. It_ _'_ _s time, it_ _'_ _s time for me to stop their breathing, time for me to discover their secrets within their former home._

 _With an ominous and loud voice, I called out to the 2 earthlings._

" _So, where do you think you_ _'_ _re going... Trunks?_ _"_

 _Before I could rush towards them, Trunks turned back and immediately threw a shining Ki blast towards me, hitting me in the stomach. The blast exploded and smoke rolled through the building, destroying the platform while the black dust gushed everywhere._

 _Fool..._

 _With a Ki ai, I blew the smoke away, making myself see the night sky once more. But when I looked down at the entrance of the Capsule Corporation, Trunks and the female mortal had disappeared._

 _2 aura figures rushing inside the building, I sensed. What is inside the factory that is so important? A secret weapon perhaps?_

 _Without any hesitation, I flew towards the building too. As I flew over the ruined building, I noticed a huge hole in the roof. Probably created after I blasted in the building, but convenient now. And so I took the alternate entrance, through the roof and down in the Capsule Corporation._

 _Landing on the wrecked roof, I witnessed the 2 people running into one of the rooms in the center. A huge cylindrical room, what is inside?_

" _No escape...!_ _"_ _I roared at them._

 _In the next second, I hauled a barrage of aura blasts down the dusty floor of the platform, attempting to kill them with the blasts. The impact hook the building, making stone edges crashing down from the ceiling. I then noticed Trunks covering the female mortal while they prostrated._

 _Trunks then told the female mortal something I couldn_ _'_ _t hear, then quickly stood up again. This time, he unsheathed his sword and readied himself with a defensive position. His dark blue hair now transformed into blazing gold and his eyes formed into a pair of shining green orbs. The Super Saiyan form, is it?_

 _While Trunks prepared to engage, the female mortal quickly escaped from the scene. But I was distracted by the urgent transformation of the Saiyan, resulting in my hesitation in killing the female earthling._

 _Tch, I'_ _ll deal with you later, human._

" _Black, you bastard! You better stand down!_ _"_ _With a furious shout, the golden-haired swordsman charged towards me._

 _Trunks attacked with incredible speed, his sword collided into my arm as I stretched it out to stop the blow of the gleaming blade. He used all his strength attempting to cut me through, however, he was failing in doing so. That strike didn_ _'_ _t hurt, not even a little._

" _Thickhead!_ _"_ _I countered his attack by launching a massive kick on his chest, which sent him to crash land onto the floor again. The impact shook the earth again, dust and smoke gushing around. I also landed on the floor, so I could finish him off._

" _You_ _'_ _re so much weaker, much more fragile than the last time we met..._ _"_ _I taunted. Witnessing the Saiyan crouching down, holding his chest while coughing up some blood. I continued to speak as Trunks attempted to rise up once more._ _"_ _Please, that kick was nothing, I didn_ _'_ _t put any real effort in at all..._ _"_

 _Trunks stumbled down again. That effortless kick of mine really did that much damage to him? Garbage..._

" _D-Damn you! Damn you, Black!_ _"_ _Trunks spat out these words with a hoarse tone, but within his words, anxiousness and pressure were clearly shown in his voice._

" _No escape this time, Trunks._ _"_ _A dangerous smiled formed on my face. The familiar feelings in murdering returned. Without any hurry, I started walking towards the Saiyan. This time, I did not charge up my aura blade, instead... I have decided to beat him to death, to give him the most painful death by torturing his poor body. My eyes wide and my hands itching to pummel._

 _..._

 _Before I could get any closer to Trunks, a sudden barrage of bullets came raining down from above._

 _I turned around, finding the female mortal shooting the firearm towards me._

" _Rascal! Face me first!_ _"_ _The earthling yelled. Continuing to shoot bullets towards me._

" _Retarded earthling! Such toys can_ _'_ _t hurt me!_ _"_ _I was furious. I cannot believe how I_ _'_ _m wasting so much time just to deal with 2 wretched lowlifes. As quick as I could, I charged up an aura sphere and aimed it towards the female mortal on the upper floor._

" _N-no, Mai! S-stop it! STOP!"_ _Trunks cried out, warning the female mortal to brace herself. But it was too late..._

 _My aura blast went flying out of my palm, blasting the upper platform into hunks of scattered metal. Mai crashed onto the floor along with the debris. I sensed her aura slowly fading, getting smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared._

 _As she collided onto the rough surface, Trunks immediately stood up again. He rushed towards the lifeless body of the female human, hauling up the debris away from the ground. Finally, he found Mai lying in the pile of rocks. It seemed like the darkness has finally claimed her, making this her final resting place._

" _No-no! Mai! You can_ _'t..."_ _Trunks cried out with agony, drops of tears forcing down his eyes as he hugs the body. I silently watched the young swordsman grieving for his dead comrade. But I didn_ _'_ _t feel any remorse, I only felt the satisfaction in killing someone he loved._

" _G-god...! Damn it! Damn it!"_ _After a few seconds of the tight hug, Trunks stood up. His pain in his heart incomparable with the pain from my kick. Tears continued to roll down from his eyes. With another whimper, Trunks spoke._ _"_ _Y-you...you..._ _"_

" _Hahahahahaha! One down, one more to go._ _"_ _I sneered. Ready to take down the Saiyan. With an ominous smile, I continued to talk._ _"_ _You will be my next target, Trunks...!_ _"_

 _I was enjoying the death scene so much... oh, what a sad moment! Trunks_ _'_ _friend just died, like a pathetic bitch._

" _You... you monster...! You... Murderer, bloody murderer... you_ _'_ _ll pay... YOU_ _'_ _LL PAY FOR THIS! You hear!_ _"_

 _With a raging roar, Trunks transformed into the_ _"Super Saiyan"_ _form once more. But this time, his strength increased, different from last time. His power rising drastically, to the point which it exceeded his limit. To the point which his power surpassed the battle against Dabura._

 _He took me by surprise. Instead of charging towards me again, he launched a blast of ki. The impact pushed me backward, forcing me into the walls. But instead of stopping as I hit the walls of the building, I crashed right through the walls, pushing me outdoors. Finally, with a Ki ai, I blew the blast away..._

" _Kaaaaaah!"_

 _A sudden roar echoed from above. When I looked up, Trunks was striking downwards with his sword, the blade gleaming under the moonlight. As quick as flash, he sliced downwards. But I was ready for the attack again, and so I dodged the slicing blade._

 _Trunks landed on the ground and impaled the sword deep into the ground, then he shot himself towards my direction by kicking off the sturdy handle of the blade, making him fly in my direction. Then he extended his arm and his hands formed into fists. He took me by surprise and landed his fist straight into my stomach. As he then landed onto the ground, he continued his attack by pummeling me with all his might. Those kicks and punches flying straight to my body with extreme speed. He was stronger than he used to be, probably because of me killing that Mai..._

 _But those attacks? They were nothing. It didn_ _'_ _t faze me at all..._

" _Hahahaha! That_ _'_ _s the way I like it!_ _"_ _As I laughed, I charged an aura blast in my hand and forced it up in Trunk_ _'_ _s stomach which sent him flying and colliding onto the rough surface of one of the buildings._

 _But after crashing into that building, he immediately rushed back. The sword pointed out. And with a roar, he lashed out again._

" _Black! Die!"_

 _Dumb... I thought to myself. Before Trunks could slash me with that sword, I used the technique Son Goku had possessed: Instant Transmission. The teleportation technique that uses the source of Chi to transport from 1 place to another._

 _And so, I teleported behind Trunks and did a chop on his neck which broke him._

 _His Super Saiyan form faded, his golden hair disappeared and he dropped his sword. He was still conscious, but that sudden strike of mine had ended his rage and power... which makes it the perfect time for me to finish him off._

" _This is the end, for you. It is finally time for me to kill you._ _"_ _My ominous smile appeared on my face again. I strode towards the blue-haired Saiyan swordsman, who was still struggling helplessly on the ground. My flaring desires returning, the desire to murder, to erase another being. I picked up Trunks_ _'_ _favorite blade, pointing the shiny edge towards the center of his body._ _"_ _And I will end you... with your favorite sword!_ _"_

 _So... this is truly the end... after this, I hope no other fools dare to stop me ever again._

" _DIE!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _In a matter of seconds, I thought I had pierced his body with the shining blade under the moonlight, but instead of impaling the blade into Trunks..._

 _He knocked my sword out of my hand with his swinging scabbard._

" _No... not yet, this is not the end!_ _"_ _He declared. Then quickly stood up again. Instead of countering again, he blasted the ground with a ki blast, throwing dust and smoke everywhere. It made me lose track of where he was going, and for a second, I was slightly shocked yet alerted._

 _Is he going to ambush me later? That prankster... a few seconds, that_ _'_ _s all you_ _'_ _ve bought._

 _After a brief 10 seconds, the smoke had cleared away and my vision returned._

 _But Trunks was nowhere to be seen._

" _Damn... where now...?_ _"_ _I whispered under my breath. The irritation inside me gradually increasing._ _"_ _Trunks, where are you... you coward, don_ _'_ _t you run away, you won_ _'_ _t escape this time...!_ _"_

 _When I think about it, he couldn_ _'_ _t have gone far away in just 10 seconds. And seeing him so eager to enter the Capsule Corporation, which means... He is inside right now! As I sensed the aura in the atmosphere, I knew I was unmistaken about my prediction. He IS going inside the Capsule Corporation, and he_ _'_ _s in the center of the building, the room._

 _When I was about to charge up a Ki blast and shooting down the building for my own good, a gigantic machine came crashing through the wall, outside the warehouse. The machine had 4 supporting legs with a huge piece of glass covering the top of the machine. On the bottom of the machine, a long, thick tube was attached to it. That machine looked like some kind of flying vehicle. When I took a moment to look inside, and sure enough, it was Trunks. It was him that was operating the vehicle._

 _The vehicle started floating upwards. Not fast, but steady. When the vehicle was about to fly away, the tube that was connected to the bottom trapped the flying machine from leaving._

" _HAHAHAHAHA! Using a flying vehicle to run away, since you can_ _'_ _t escape with your own power right now!? As I expected, you REALLY are a coward!_ _"_ _I mocked out loud, laughing uncontrollably as the machine continued to struggle away, but the tube hung on tight._

" _Now, this is really the end!_ _"_ _I made a crouching stance and made the pose that Son Goku always does. I cupped my hands together, then positioned them on the side of my signature move of Son Goku. The one he used during the tournament against the universe 6 warriors. The signature move he had learned when he was only eleven years old._ _"_ _And I shall destroy you, with the signature of the REAL Son Goku!_ _"_

 _The Kamehameha..._

" _Ka..._ _"_ _Hands glowing, a purple light formed in my palm..._

" _Me..._ _"_ _Energy focusing..._

" _Ha..._ _"_ _Strength increasing, the aura gathering together..._

" _Me..._ _"_ _Aiming to kill..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

" _HAAAAAAAAAAA-!_ _"_

 _A dark purple energy blast came flying out of my palm. The lethal wave of darkness shooting towards the flying machine. This really is the end and this time, Trunks have nowhere to escape. It_ _'_ _s a dead end for him, for the final hope of this timeline._

 _But something unexpected happened again._

 _The tight pipe connected to the bottom of the flying machine was finally ejected... and in the matter of a millisecond, the Vehicle disappeared. The chi of Trunks had completely disappeared._

" _What...?_ _"_ _I murmured, confused about what just happened again. I was also furious, he had run away again, by using some mysterious sorcery._

" _What the hell just happened...?_ _"_

* * *

I gripped my fist as I thought of the last moment. My irritation returned, although the battle had passed. Trunks had run away once more. As always, the coward always found a way to evade the critical moments. And now I cannot find him anymore, not in a while anyway. Fhmp, but it was worth it. Without Trunks here, no one can stand in my way.

As I drank the rest of the tea, I continued enjoying the tranquil breeze blowing from the horizon. The sound of birds chirping lively and the swishing sound of swaying grass and trees creating a peaceful atmosphere. As I enjoyed the presence of nature, I continued to ponder. Daydreaming about that last moment.

Until suddenly, a thought came into my head.

An unpleasant ideology too...

 _Trunks shouldn_ _'_ _t be dead..._ I thought to myself. _But how on earth did he disappear just like that? I can_ _'_ _t even detect his presence on the planet, nor anywhere else... Which means..._

 _No way..._

 _Could he have time traveled... like me!?_

* * *

 **Took me long enough to write this. Another 5 days.  
**

 **I was out of ideas, that's why.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave this as your favorite, and follow this story.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Negative Spaces

**Chapter 7: The Negative Spaces**

* * *

Eventually, I got curious about Trunks and where he had went.

There could be 2 reasons how I could no longer detect Trunks' presence and chi on earth anymore. The first reason... Trunks could have teleported to some other planets, much further away from planet Earth, but with my strength unlocked and power increase, I should be able to detect anything. Even if it is beyond the galaxies. The other reason... as I thought of... time travelling.

For a mortal like him, such things are impossible, but who could have known? Mortals could be so intelligent, so fantastic... to the point where they could create something near impossible. Perhaps some mortals are extraordinary, as such as Trunks... or his mother. But now, their intelligence had caused his to escape my wrath, something I cannot allow.

And today, I will find out the truth. I will use the Time ring to travel to the third timeline, and I will kill him this time. Maybe I would even meet the other warriors from that time.

There shall be no escape for them, not even in a different age.

* * *

I'm skeptical that Trunks is dead. That flying machine could not have been a suicide tool. A coward Trunks may be, but I know he wouldn't give up on his own world, this timeline so easily. I am positive that one day, he will strike back. He will attempt to stop me again, and he would probably become even stronger than before. But I know well, he cannot defeat me, not when I possess the strongest body of the strongest Saiyan.

If he time traveled to a different timeline, then the only reason he's traveling to a different space is to train himself with his former allies. As traveling to the past allows him to meet anyone that was still alive. Vegeta, maybe... or even Son Goku from way before. Yes... these 2 Saiyans would be quite a threat to my plan, if Trunks had decided to time travel into that specific timeline.

Would Trunks return for real? Although slightly doubting, I knew well that Trunks wouldn't give up so easily. As I know the Saiyan personality well. A Saiyan is determined, the kind of mortal that would almost NEVER give up. Especially for a Saiyan like Trunks, who lost two of his most valuable bonds with two earthlings. One is his mother... and the second one being Mai.

His rage at that specific moment...

His eyes, his horrified yet raging expression...

He's definitely returning.

 _Well, well..._ I thought to myself, He still made a mistake. A big one too. _Before he could come back, everyone on this planet will soon perish. For I, Zamasu, will destroy every single earthling before he knows it!_

 _Oh, who could stop me now...?_

No one.

Standing on the edge of a mountain, I watched the stars shining in the sky. Those glittering meteors in the air covered the peaceful blue sky, countless of them... which reminds me of the number of human beings I killed. The full moon shining down on the surfaces of the forests, giving life and color to nature. The tranquil wind was even calmer than usual, yet the clouds were lesser than normal.

Nevertheless, the night time on earth seemed to be everlasting yet peaceful. Even at daytime, the sunlight only last for some 10 hours. The rest of the planet would fall into the darkness. Unlike the night time, earth during daytime seemed to feel dead than lively. The blue sky was no more, instead, it was replaced with hazardous green mixed with gray. The clouds were dark, unnerving to watch.

I hope when I finish eradicating the evil beings and creations on this planet, the natural blue sky would return once more.

For now, I will continue doing my tasks, as the eraser of the earthlings.

I returned back to my favorite chair and sat down again. Closing my eyes and pondering about the past once more. Remembering the time when I discovered the third time ring. Even now, I haven't figured out the true reason for the third ring to appear.

After I recalled that specific moment, I summoned the case of the rings on my hand. The case unharmed with the same weight as before. When I opened the case, there were 3 Time rings as usual.

Still, don't understand... how did the third ring appear?

Thinking about Trunks, who disappeared under the strange use of the flying machine, it may be possible that HE was the life form that altered the time and space. But I could not be absolutely sure if the potential of the vehicle was to time travel. But it could be a possibility.

There is only one way to find out, that is to use the third ring.

Giving thoughts to the timeline right now, Trunks won't come back anytime soon. And those wretched mortals can all wait. After all, the majority of the earthlings are dead under my hand. There is no real threat in checking the third timeline right now. The judgment of the earthlings can pause for a small period of time, but not for long. For I will return again to finish what I have started.

Justice will be served.

I glanced at the distance. The peaceful night sky and the overlapping mountain standing tall and sturdy. The only sound was the chirps of the birds and the breeze. This world was no longer inhabited by human beings, only the sources of nature. There is no risk in traveling to another timeline now.

Except for what I could find in the third timeline.

 _Yeah... I_ _'_ _ll check the third timeline. Hopefully, I can find what I seek for._

With the last view of the stars shining in the sky, the lively, green forest and the leaves swaying in the wind, I wore the third Time ring and chanted the command to travel through the time-space.

I will find out the truth.

* * *

I opened my eyes after a brief minute. The calm surroundings and the gush of silver wind had faded instantly after the time travel. In my eyes was a gigantic field with a clear lake on the side. The sky was light blue, with clouds drifting in the air, unlike the timeline I was in before. The daylight shone on my dark attire; the comfortable warmth spreading through my body.

The atmosphere was peaceful. Mountains and lush green grasslands lying in the distance. However, the feeling was not the same. Instead of the quiet atmosphere, the air was filled with metallic screeches and honks of horns just a few miles away. Those unpleasant noises ruined my mood.

On the fields, various structures were built. Those human creations aligned on the smooth platform. There were houses, but more surprisingly, there was one building that had stood out in my eyes. I immediately recognize the facade with the logo...

That is the "Capsule Corporation".

 _Could Trunks be here? Could he really..._

I glanced downwards. In my eyes, there are people staring at me with confusion and wariness. But those people weren't just ordinary human beings that I killed, those were the people I saw in the battle against universe 6. Many of them didn't have a high amount of aura, but there are a few of them with the strength that surpassed the Gods.

"The hell is going on, another bastard who looks like Kakarot?"

"Isn't that Goku...?"

"Son Kun!?"

"Son!"

There was prince Vegeta, the second most powerful Saiyan after Son Goku. He wore the same Saiyan battle gear along with the gray clothes inside. His gloves clean and white, just like his thick battle boots. His spiky hair had immediately made me recognize him and his unpleasant frown all the way. His aura strong and tense, his strength relatively higher than many gods.

There were also different people. The green skinned Namekian named Piccolo, Krillin the earthling martial artist and numbers of workers of the Capsule Corporation. There were also chefs and cooks outside on the field, serving food to...

I frowned.

 _You must be joking me, how is this even possible...?_

The chefs were serving food to Lord Beerus, the God of destruction, who sat on a chair next to a table with a bowl of soup. He too was staring at me with the unnerving and icy gaze.

Next to him was his attendant. The slim and pale cyan faced angel named Whis, who carried a long staff around.

"Beerus... what the hell is going on here...?" I whispered to myself, absolutely stunned by the view of the people on the field. What is this timeline?

"Hey, you!"

Someone cut through my thoughts with a clear shot. The voice was familiar...

As the voice belonged to Son Goku.

He wore the usual orange battle attire of his. Unlike the single orange shirt he wore during the tournament, there was an inner blue shirt under his orange gear. His boots were no longer the light blue color, instead, a darker blue colored boot was worn. His face looks exactly like mine, except his eyes, wide and purely black, unlike my holy gaze.

 _This is truly an exciting visit..._ I thought to myself. But deep inside me, I knew something was terribly wrong. It was the fact that Son Goku was alive, and that Beerus was also there at the place. _How is he alive...? And more importantly..._

 _Why is Beerus here?_

For a brief moment, I was stunned. I did not make a move and I did not respond to their exclamations. I only silently floated in the middle of the air while the others examined my appearance. I did not know what to do, and I was unnerved to do anything. Even though I put a calm expression on my face, I still felt a strip of cold sensation up my spine.

I have already come this far, but now? The next move I make could mark the end of my life.

Great pressure was on me until suddenly, someone called out to me. The voice of someone I had failed to eliminate in my timeline. The voice of a Saiyan who narrowly escaped death like a coward. That is Trunks, the blue-haired swordsman.

"Black! How did you come here!"

My unnerved feeling has been blown away, replaced with anger and frustration.

"Coward..." I muttered. I then raised my voice and responded, "I came here using the pathway through the timeline, just like you. Except I didn't come here to plead for aid, I came here to finish you off."

"You... You bastard!" Trunks' hand was now holding onto his sword. I assumed he wanted to fight, even if he knew the end of the battle would mean his death. "I'll show you!"

I shrugged and sighed; such foolishness and naivety. For someone like him, I'm surprised he didn't know the difference in strength between us. And here he is now, provoking me into a battle he would easily get destroyed.

Just as Trunks was about to rush up into the sky, Vegeta held his shoulder, stopping him from rushing towards me.

 _Heh, at least a few people have some senses towards danger._

"Stop, Trunks! You don't have the strength to defeat him!" Vegeta stated sternly and gave Trunks a serious look.

"Damn it...!" Trunks grunted and unsheathed his sword.

Just when I was about to land on the field in front of all these people and murder Trunks, someone already came towards me.

Son Goku.

"Goku!"

"What are you doing, Son!"

In the distance, I heard the words of Beerus. His tone seemed curious as if a great show was able to begin.

"Goku versus Goku? Very well, this will be an interesting fight to watch. Aye, Whis?"

"Oh yes, especially with Goku san's strength now, I wonder who would be victorious," Whis replied with the usual calm tone.

People shouted at Son Goku, trying to stop him. I gave a chuckle as I watched him trying to reach me.

He continued flying towards me despite all the people attempting to stop him. When his level was as high as I am, he stopped. There was a smile on his face, and I could certainly tell his excitement right now. He seemed eager to fight me and wondering whether I am stronger or not. After all, we are both Son Goku.

Except the REAL one is not me, but him.

"Man, you look just like me. I wonder if you are as STRONG as I am!" Son Goku grinned as he exclaimed. His hand on the side of his waist.

In response, I also gave a smile and greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you... Son Goku."

I started approaching him without haste.

"I have always wanted to fight you, with my body right now." I was now grinning. My eyes filled with excitement and my body desperate for action. I have never been this eager to fight, not even against Trunks. But now, I could no longer control myself.

Son Goku's eyes widened. He looked surprised by what I have just said.

"You're exactly like me, always delighted in fighting strong opponents."

After those words, he put up a defensive position. The smile was still on his face, but his eyes now filled with determination. His expression now serious and his aura elevating gradually.

 _Heh heh, this may not be the worst visit after all. Hopefully... I can enjoy this battle. I have never been this excited ever, perhaps this is the eagerness of the Saiyan race... but this feeling, this will to fight!_

While I continued smirking, I made out my defensive combat stance as well. I sense the breeze brushing through my hair. The intriguing desire for action same as ever. But unlike all the other times when my desires lied to the fate of the slaughtered earthlings, my flaring eagerness is now caused by my excitement to fight Son Goku... the REAL Son Goku for the first time.

And this time, fairly.

...

"Whenever you're ready, make your move!"

* * *

 **Took quite a long time, just to upload a 2,000 word chapter. Disgraceful...**

 **I will organize my time better, just to write this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this, and add this as your favorite and follow this story as well.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	9. Memory Region 1: Celestial Animism

**Zamasu's memory scene... Celestial Animism**

* * *

 _As a celestial being..._

 _As a God..._

 _I cannot tolerate the horrific acts of the human races._

 _All they do is destroy..._

 _All they do is hate..._

 _There is no reason, for us to have faith..._

 _in them._

 _But my master dissents me, I have not known why..._

 _But today, I shall find out._

* * *

" _Master Gowasu..."_

 _After that trip to planet Babari, my master Gowasu and I returned back to the sacred land of the gods. The mood was completely ruined and I clearly understand that it was me who caused the unhappiness of Gowasu. For I had killed an underling, the one dinosaur humanoid named the Babarians, despite the warnings and the commands of the God of creation._

 _Even if I held a soul filled with hatred towards mortals, the rage expressed by my master had replaced my dissatisfaction with guilt and remorse. Within my complex emotions, there was also anger, as I could never understand why a God would act so merciful towards an underling, especially the kinds that would act so ferociously against us Gods._

 _The returning trip was quiet, as neither of us spoke a single word after my killing. I did not speak a single word as I believed that I would only make the situation even worse than before. Nor did I heed any words from Gowasu, who was angered by my violent acts... most likely. Or maybe because of the disruption in the future by killing the Babarian, which may cause possibly many severe problems._

 _The trip wasn_ _'_ _t long, as all we had to do was transport through time in order to get back to our original timeline. Afterwards, we traveled through space in order to get back to the Kaio Shin land. The duration was only a few minutes, but the troubled emotions made me feel like hours have passed._

 _I clenched my fist as I put my thoughts back onto the murder scene. I was absolutely sure... I had done the right thing. But why can_ _'t Gowasu understand?_

 _When we finally reached our home, the palace of the God of creation, Gowasu demanded his Potara earring from me._

 _His angered gaze gave me hesitation in rebelling against him. However much I wanted to argue against my master as I have endured my troubled emotions for so long, I still kept myself in control._

 _..._

 _After I returned the Potara ring, he put his Potaras back on to his ears and hid his hand on his back. After that, he began to speak._

" _Zamasu, why have you killed that Babarian!_ _"_ _Gowasu demanded sternly. His stare as cold as a stone which made me avoid his gaze by not meeting it._ _"_ _You are a God of creation in training, so why have you killed that Babarian!_ _"_

" _Master Gowasu, you do understand that the Babarian attacked us from behind. It acted violently against us and I was only... only defending us!_ _"_ _I explained with uncertainty within me. My words, however, were true enough. I WAS defending myself and master Gowasu._

" _Yes, you may have defended us... but what you have done is far too worse!_ _"_

 _I gasped, my master had just used the word_ _"_ _worse_ _"_ _on me. Have I really done such a bad thing? I clenched my fist and my eyes looking down on the floor._

" _We could have returned here immediately, regardless of the Babarian. Killing it was unnecessary, Zamasu! I believe you DO understand this!_ _"_ _Gowasu continued to castigate me. All these words may seem like icicles piercing my body, but those comments were right. I did kill the Babarian..._

" _..."_ _I did not speak.2_

" _That Babarian,_ _"_ _Gowasu carried on, this time, his voice softened, but the serious tone was still clear inside his words._ _"_ _That Babarian could have potentially affected the whole race. That Babarian could have been a great influence on the future of the mortals. And now you perished the chances, forever._ _"_

" _..."_ _My eyes still staring at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes._

" _Zamasu, you look like you have something to say, go ahead and speak. I am willing to listen to your thoughts too._ _"_ _He spoke again. This time, his voice returned to normal even when his gaze was serious. He slowly approached me and put his hands on my shoulder._ _"_ _Go on, young one, I will listen to you too._ _"_

" _...Master... I'_ _m sure the death of that beast was necessary. He assaulted us Gods of creation, the ones that created its existence._ _"_ _I explained my true opinions with an honest look. I stopped staring at the ground, instead, I met my master_ _'_ _s gaze with a serious expression too. I continued with my speech expressing my opinions._ _"_ _Why must such barbaric being be allowed to live? Its act upon Gods makes it unforgivable._ _"_

" _That may be true. It did attack us..._ _'_ _attempted_ _'_ _, at least._ _" Gowasu replied, "_ _but like I told you many, many times before, destroying the life forms in our universe is the job of the God of destruction, not us._ _"_

" _But why must we show mercy to such lowlifes after their unforgivable actions? We needed to teach them a lesson._ _"_ _I started losing my calm tone of voice, which began to express my desperate feelings and my anger. I clenched my fist and my eyes filled with dissatisfaction_

" _Zamasu, I can understand your emotions, but sometimes... you must understand the fact that destroying is not our job. I will consider what you did as an honest mistake, but the next time, you must remember what I said, and control yourself._ _"_ _Gowasu concluded as turned his back towards me and walked away._

" _Yes, master..._ _"_ _I replied._

" _Now, I am thirsty after the trip. Zamasu, would you kindly pour some tea for you and me?_ _"_

" _Yes... master..."_

 _Outside the temple of the divines lies a seemingly endless field of grass and hills. Golden flowers bloomed on the rich soil while fresh green grass lay around the aromatic flowers. Alongside one of the hills was the path leading to the divine temple and the_ _"_ _Sovereign Evergreen_ _"_ _, the tree master Gowasu always sits under and drinks tea._

 _I pushed the cart down the pathway that contains the two teacups for my master and I. While doing so, I thought about the conversation after the trip again... but no matter how many time I look into my master_ _'_ _s perspective, I just cannot agree. I do understand, but I can never agree with him._

 _..._

 _But as the God of Creation, I have no choice._

 _As I pushed the cart down the pathway, I watched the calm yellow sky and the pure white petals dancing in the breeze. As one of the petals drifted down on the cart, I brushed it away with a light swing. A beautiful sight indeed, but looks too ordinary._

 _After a few minutes of walking, I reached the tree where my master sat. The tea table was already set up and Gowasu waiting patiently. His eyes closed while his hands rested on his laps. Most likely that he is meditating... maybe he fell asleep._

" _Master Gowasu, your tea._ _"_

 _He did not reply, so I called again._

" _Master, your tea is here._ _"_

 _Gowasu opened his eyes, then looked around warily. When he saw me, he gasped in surprise. His eyes and mouth widened for a moment, then closed it again after a second. Then he sighed of relief, as there was no danger at all._

" _Oh dear, it_ _'_ _s just Zamasu, you scared me, young one... Why, thank you for the tea!_ _"_ _Master Gowasu exclaimed. He must have fallen asleep. I handed one of the teacups to master Gowasu, then poured out the tea I have boiled into the gleaming teacup. I see my own reflection through the cup of tea, but the mirrored image was overcast._

 _After I poured the tea for my master, I proceeded on spouting my portion. I expected a few kind words from master Gowasu as he scented the fresh leaves mixture, only to find his smiling face transforming into a slight frown. He stared into the liquid for a brief moment, then asked an unusual question..._

" _Zamasu, why have you no faith in mortal races? You have been my apprentice for quite a long while now, yet it was still a mystery to me. How you never believe in a human being._ _"_

" _..."_ _I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn_ _'_ _t get a single word out of it. The air filled with an unusual silence while countless rose petals danced in the wind. I was hesitating, doubting on whether I should go on and reveal my inner emotions... or just to bury it in the dark._

 _Gowasu carried on,_ _"_ _You see, the cup of tea represents the resilience of your soul. If you are troubled by a certain problem, your spirit lowers and thus forming cloudiness in the tea._ _"_ _He turned his eyes away from the cup of tea and stared at me. Even when I didn_ _'_ _t meet his gaze, I could feel the glare coming from his direction._

" _..."_

" _Zamasu, I want to hear your opinions. All of them, regardless of the good and the bad._ _"_

 _After the prompt that he just gave, I decided it was indeed the time, the moment to manifest my hatred towards the human races. I looked up and studied my master_ _'s gaze._

" _Ever since I was your apprentice, I have always heeded your words... You always mentioned something to me, every so often._ _"_ _I finally spoke. The usual calm tone of mine hardly controlling itself._ _"_ _You always told me that mortals can learn, create and make the universe a better place..._ _"_

" _That_ _'_ _s right._ _"_ _Master Gowasu nodded as he responded._

" _You may see it this way, master. And... and I am not implying that you are wrong, but as far as I could tell, these human beings never learn._ _"_ _I started losing my control of my calm tone, which was gradually forming into a displeased vocal. My blood began to boil as I continued._ _"_ _Even you, master Gowasu. Even you have seen the horrific acts of those Babarians!_ _"_

 _Gowasu listened to me patiently as he looked at me without any anger being expressed. After I finished my sentence, he closed his eyes and answered._

" _Zamasu, we must be patient. We must wait. For one day, these human beings will learn._ _"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Now, I_ _'_ _ve had enough._

 _This was not the answered I had expected. Does my master really expect me to wait? If we do wait, then that is the end of our universe. These wretched mortals will one day destroy everything, everything the gods have created for more than a trillion years._

" _All we do... is to watch over... and wait?_ _"_ _I spoke in a slow and quiet voice. My body was immobilized and my feet did not shift. My eyes remained wide open with incredulity about my master_ _'_ _s words. But the complex emotions enclosed in my soul was burning up._

" _When I was first called to come here... The first thing... the most important thing for me was to learn justice from you, master..._ _"_ _I continued, but my calm tone was turning more and raspier._ _"_ _But based on what you have just said, all we do... we gods do, is watch over those sinned lowlifes destroying the beauty of the universe without acting at all...!_ _"_

 _I almost yelled with those penultimate words._

 _Master Gowasu stared down into the teacups, which contains the cloudy tea mixture. I also witnessed the tea getting even foggier after my statement._

 _I cannot believe this... What have I done wrong? Was it wrong to doubt... those lowlifes?_

 _There was a brief pause as silence occupied the vacant. No noise was created, except for the soothing breeze gushing from across the hill._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **...**

 **One month.**

 **That was how long I took.**

 **I'm a disappointment, aren't I?**

 **Have a nice day.**


	10. Memory Region 2: A Sinner and A Saint

**Zamasu's memory scene... A Sinner and A Saint**

* * *

Two chess pieces, Black and White...

They never accept, they never peace.

That is the Gods...

And those human beings.

My master has betrayed its race...

And so did many others...

Only I stand alone, as the enemy of the mortals.

Mortals are the root of evil, and they must be cut...

For they create endless destruction...

And despair...

for eternity.

* * *

 _Silence filled the air after I spoke my statement._

 _The yellow sky is now filled with dark pink petals instead of the bright pink color. Those hovering petals gathered together and burst in the middle of the air. The wind had now become less tranquil. Instead of the calm sensation, I now feel the wind stabbing my skin. The breeze has now turned into thousands of aerial daggers, giving Gods discomfort and slight pain._

 _My master sat still and tight on his chair. His head tilted down as he watched the tea forming even cloudier than before. He states it to be my complex emotions, my negative ideology, but to me... it was justice and rightful._

 _..._

" _Zamasu, it seems like you mind a lot about Justice, as well as peace. Don_ _'_ _t you?_ _"_ _Master Gowasu said._

" _Yes, I always do._ _"_

" _And what is your concept of Justice and Evil?_ _"_

" _Evil must be destroyed,_ _"_ _I started deliberately._ _"_ _In order to bring peace to the universe, a great power is required... it is justice. Justice is needed to perish evil._ _"_

" _I see..._ _"_ _My master remarked. He nodded his head after I revealed my thoughts. Then he continued to speak of his opinions,_ _"_ _However, I see things differently from you. Justice to me is the power that keeps the aspects of good and bad in balance._ _"_

 _Balance...?_

" _I beg your pardon, but what do you imply with the word_ _'_ _balance_ _'...?"_ _I questioned. I have become calmer, but my curiosity still unraveled._

" _Balance, so that the power of evil, the strength of hatred would not cross the borders towards the good. If evil is too strong, to the point which it brings despair to the universe, Justice is required._ _"_ _Master Gowasu pointed out. With that being explained, I had understood what he meant... however, he continued to speak, only to tell me something I would never, ever acknowledge._

" _And so, because we seek strong Justice..._

 _..._

 _We Gods presented intellect to human beings._ _"_

 _My heart froze. My eyes turned wide with disbelief._

 _My master... he accepts evil...?_

 _I gritted my teeth in discontent and I gripped my fist with fume. I stared at my master, who began to approach the teacup. The petals surrounding the table and the Sovereign Evergreen has now turned Alizarin and was blown away by the whirlwind. More and more crimson petals started flying around... aimlessly._

 _Deranged..._

 _As my master was about to take a sip of the cloudy mixture, I interrupted his session and spoke. This time, I made sure I was straightforward, without any hesitation about what I was going to say. I don_ _'_ _t care if justice keeps the balance between good and evil, I just cannot accept the fact that Gods gave those lowlifes intellect..._

 _For the sake of justice._

" _Evil is vaster than you think, master Gowasu. You have seen countless examples of evil already._ _"_

 _Gowasu looked up and stared at me. He put his teacup down once more and looked at me with unsureness in his eyes. He then questioned,_ _"_ _What do you mean, Zamasu? Countless examples of evil...?_ _"_

" _Those Babarians, the one that I have killed... They are the best example. Their violence proves them to be the worst kind of mortal races. Evil is the violent being, Son Goku for instance, who has the guts to raise his fist towards a God._ _"_ _I declared,_ _"_ _Their arrogance, oh their selfishness is the definition of evil!_ _"_

" _..."_

" _These wretched beings use their greatest gift..._ _'_ _intellect_ _'_ _, to abuse other beings in the universes. In the end, it would all result in a catastrophe! They would defile this beautiful world, the land that us Gods has created for so long._ _"_ _I breathed out, not leaving a single point behind. I looked up at the sacred sky as I subsequently stated,_ _"_ _These lowlifes are the sinners, and we are the saints. We use intellect for good, but vice versa for these human beings!_ _"_

" _Wretched... you say?_ _"_ _Master Gowasu mentioned,_ _"_ _I understand your emotions about the Babarians, Zamasu. However, even you must know that many other races have a genuine side on the. You cannot mark them all as_ _'_ _Wretched_ _'_ _beings._ _"_

" _Giving intellect to human beings is the worst possible mistake for a God. Mortals with intellect are the real threat. They are the root of all evil existence._ _"_ _I articulated. Anger in my eyes, but not revealed in my voice. But my voice shook as I continued speaking._ _"_ _If evil ever existed, it would be the result of a mortal. Otherwise, would you ever doubt another god? Another being that matches your rank?_ _"_

 _Gowasu began to look slightly concerned by what I have just said. He was probably surprised by my immense argument against him. The argument that he would never have expected me to bring upon._

 _..._

" _Master, aren_ _'_ _t we being too lenient? If us Gods are the one that planted the root of evil in the first place, then is it not our responsibility to erase them... before they continue to destroy this beautiful world?_ _"_ _I demanded. My voice trembled with desperation,_ _"_ _If even us Gods would not bring ourselves to eliminate the overgrowing evil, then why call ourselves_ _'Gods'_ _? We would be those sinners too, those merciless creatures!_ _"_

 _..._

 _The tea has turned clear._

 _Perhaps due to my heart finally at peace... possibly because I revealed my true ideology._

" _...Zamasu... to have a strong sense of justice is commendable. However, justice would never be absolute._ _"_ _Master Gowasu commented. His eyes now staring at the tea that had just turned clean._ _"_ _If your justice is too strong, this world would be unnatural, and the world could result in a disaster... just as evil would._ _"_

" _And how is that, master?_ _"_

" _If justice became too strong, it would shatter the peace of a calm soul... possibly leading to madness, perhaps even interrupt peace. Likewise, an evil soul becoming too strong would disrupt serenity._ _" Master Gowasu replied._

" _..."_ _I was silent once again._

" _The tea symbolizes a mirror, a mirror that reflects someone's emotions. The liquid just now was in cloudy states... and you should know very well, why it has turned foggy and unclear._ _"_ _Gowasu said._

" _Yes..._ _"_

" _In order to keep your heart at rest, to keep your soul tranquil like the breeze, I increased your spirit through training. Always remember the reason why I trained you in combat, it was because I needed you to be strong. I needed you to become more resilient._ _"_

" _..."_

" _One last prompt, my young apprentice. A God, such as you and I, are not absolute. I believe I have much more to learn, just like you._ _"_ _Gowasu concluded. His eyes narrowed as he stated his final point._

 _I turned my head towards my master, who held onto the teacup without a single sign of motion on his hands. I closed my eyes and bowed towards Gowasu..._

 _I acted like I agreed with what he said, but in my mind..._

 _I was deranged._

" _Yes, master..._ _"_ _I uttered the words._

 _The breeze became slightly calmer than the ominous wind before. The grass across the field swayed in the direction of the breeze as the petals continued to dance in the wind. The sky has now turned darker and the sight of multiple cosmic stars glowed in the sky. Across the horizon were endless hills and slopes with lush green grass._

 _My master closed his eyes and took a sip of the tea I had poured, he then released from the teacup and commented._

" _Has your heart finally come to peace, Zamasu?_ _"_ _He questioned._

 _..._

" _Yes... master..."_

" _I see, the tea is not as foul as before now. Remember, keep your mind calm... keep up the good training, and your soul will be as aromatic as the tea you would yet to pour._ _"_

" _I understand..."_

" _Now, enough talk. Zamasu, why don_ _'_ _t you join me for this tea time? Let us forget about the existence of human races for now, and enjoy our tea for old time_ _'s sake."_ _My master smiled as he approached._

" _Yes, master. Please wait a moment._ _"_ _I gave a smile as I began heading towards the temple of the divines._

 _..._

 _The sun has now set since the light from the sky had begun to fade. The bright yellow sky was no longer vivid; it was replaced with darker orange with a tiny hint of black. The tranquil breeze has returned, and glided across the moor, touching the grass with its gentle force. The smell of fresh flowers gave me a hint of the tenderness of the tea leaves._

 _Surrounding the air was the countless pieces of ros_ _é_ _colored petals. The petal storm floated everywhere, through the pathway I walk on, the trees by the side and across the fields. Interesting... petals are supposed to resemble peace and the past, but these petals bring pressure and contrary._

 _I pushed the cart that contains my teacup and the jug of tea down the gray pathway. I have not paid any attention to how long I have been walking..._

 _All these arguments, they did not give me any peace of mind, it flamed me even more..._

 _I paused for a moment and thought about justice and evil once more, but I could never understand my master_ _'_ _s concepts._

 _I gritted my teeth as I recalled his words..._

" _And so, because we seek strong Justice... We Gods presented intellect to human beings._ _"_

" _Justice to me is the power that keeps the aspects of good and bad in balance._ _"_

" _Zamasu, we must be patient. We must wait. For one day, these human beings will learn._ _"_

 _These sentences echoed in my head. I could not wait, I wouldn't wait. If I ever get the chance, I will eliminate every single human being off the face of the universe. Justice... true justice is the great power to deflect evil and perish it. Nothing is good about evil, it only disrupts peace, not to keep in balance._

 _I whispered under my breath._

" _Master, to simply watch over the growing root of evil... to disregard them without acting is a sin. A sin of a God._ _"_

 _And so, I continued to walk towards the temple of divines._

 _The trees beside the pathway swayed just as the grass did. The bright green leaves now reflect the glow of the stars in the skies. The sun was now replaced with the crescent moon, which unleashed blue light across the hill._

 _If only these human beings weren_ _'_ _t given intellect..._

 _If only they know no evil..._

 _This universe would become a better place._

 _But they do._

 _And they will continue..._

 _To ruin this universe._

 _And so, I claim this to be my duty,_

 _to wipe out all mortals._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **2 days, that's all,**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Have a nice day.**


End file.
